


Trompe l'oeil

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Arthur ever wanted, was to be an artist. To live in Paris, to make his dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the ever wonderful [kitty-trio](http://kitty-trio.tumblr.com)!

Arthur had romanticised the idea of Paris in his mind, of living there like a _true_ artist.

He had often dreamt up scenes, visions, fantasies of living there, in an adorable, tiny yet welcoming little flat where he would paint and struggle and live and soon enough, his hard work would pay off and someone famous - another painter in some scenarios, sometimes, someone rich, would see his artwork and praise him as brilliant, a modern Degas of their time and he would have a gallery opening with a gala event.

His dream would come true.

By the time he finished art school, with a minor in art history, Arthur decided he would do just that, he would move to Paris and start working towards his dream

His parents were against the idea, they urged him to stay home, to do something else with his degree but Arthur was adamant.

He saved what he could, sold whatever wasn’t important and began to sort out the proper paperwork to leave. His father warned him that he wouldn’t give him a cent if he left and he would only ever help him if it was to return home. Arthur only shrugged, too stupid and eager to make his dream come true.

Soon came the day where he shipped his belongings over to a tiny, romantic little flat he only saw pictures of, but was cheap and got on a plane and left.

He was excited when he landed, his heart beating fast, a smile on his face. When he got off the plane, he grabbed his bags and after taking out his English to French translation manual, he managed to take a cab from the airport to his little flat. On his way, he sketched what he saw, admiring the layout of the buildings, the old world charm that he had so often fantasized about. He swooned when he saw the Eiffel Tower, amazed to finally see it person. He could hardly contain himself.

However, his excitement was slightly dampened when he reached his flat. Or what he was told was his flat. The cab stopped in front of a bar, a normal, regular looking bar that seemed to be tucked away from the main street that only locals would know about, in what looked like a seedy side of town. There were questionable looking women hanging out further down the street and some shady looking men on the other side. Arthur frowned a bit as he tried explaining to the driver that he was looking for his flat.

The driver shook his head and in English, with a heavy French accent, quickly explained,

“Sir, this is your flat. Up.”

He pointed above the bar to a pair of windows and Arthur looked as he said,

“Oh…”

He paid the fare and got out, the driver only popping the trunk for him to get his bags out and once Arthur slammed it shut, the cab sped away. Arthur stood surprised for a moment before he gathered his luggage and struggled to the door. It was a bright red painted door with flecks peeling away and a black brass window. On the side were small little mailboxes and only a few feet away was the opening for the bar - which seemed as if had patrons inside it already.

Arthur was determined not to let this get him down. In fact, he hyped himself to it, truly a great painter would come from such humble surroundings. He went into his pockets and dug out the key that had been mailed to him before his arrival and he opened the red door, dragging his luggage inside. He was grateful there was only one flight of stairs because his things were heavy and he was exhausted by the time he got to his floor. He went to his door and saw a note taped to it, his name scrawled on the front of it. He pulled it off, a bit upset that the tape also pulled off some of the old and worn paint and opened it.

_‘Arthur -_

_Welcome to your new home! I’m Yusuf, your landlord. We spoke a few times on the phone before. I won’t be in today but I should be around tomorrow after 3. Your things arrived a day or so ago and I put them inside. If you get a chance, check out the bar downstairs. I hope to meet you face-to-face soon enough._

_\- Yusuf’_

Arthur took a deep breath and unlocked the door and stepped inside, still smiling until he looked around. His smile wavered as he looked around the hovel he was to live in.There was no living room to speak of, his bedroom, living room and kitchen seem to be one big room, the only kind of privacy was the bathroom that had another set of walls and a door. Arthur’s boxes stood stacked in front of him and now he felt he had more things than he had room for. There was no closet, no wardrobe, no dresser, no place for Arthur to store his clothing, there was a mattress but no box spring, no bed frame. There were windows all around the place letting in a lot of light but no blinds, no curtains. The kitchen had a shaky, old looking fridge that might have been new in the forties, some counter space and a deep, metal sink. When Arthur tried the tap, the faucet trembled for a moment before it spat out water, then it turned into a steady stream. The oven and stove looked just as old as the fridge and Arthur worried when he would eventually have to use them.

He checked the bathroom, seeing the black and white tiled floor and an old radiator near the shower. The shower, was an old, claw foot tub with a metal ring above it with empty hooks where a shower curtain would have to be hung, a tiny sink with mirror above it and a toilet. There were drilled in hooks on the wall to hang towels and one shelf near the sink. Everything looked dirty and Arthur knew he had to clean everything before use.

It was awful and Arthur knew it, but he was determined not to let it get him down. After closing and locking his door, he began to unpack, leaving his clothes and underwear and socks in the boxes. He took his shoes out, leaving them lined against the wall and then unpacked the few household items he did have. The last thing he unpacked were his art supplies, his canvases, paints, brushes, art books, pencils and containers for everything. He set aside a little space for all his art things close to the window and made his little mattress with his pillows and sheets and blankets and then sat down on the bed, looking around at his new home and smiled.

It was still a horrible little shit hole, but it was his home for now and he had done it on his own. He was going to make his dream come true.

 

+

 

The next morning, he checked his phone after charging it overnight and saw he still had a bit of money, but he would need a job and fast. He showered, thankful he was alone since he still didn’t have a curtain and dressed, rummaging through his boxes to get his clothes out. Once he was done, he grabbed his keys and wallet and went downstairs, heading to Yusuf’s door.

He had yet to meet his landlord but he sounded friendly enough on the phone and the note on his door the previous day was a nice touch too. He heard some banging around on the other side of Yusuf’s door and soon, it was opened. Yusuf was a short, tan skinned man with a mop of thick curly black hair. He looked disturbed from his sleep and he was bleary eyed when he looked at Arthur and ground an unpleasant,

“What do you want?”

Arthur didn’t think it was so early, it was eleven thirty when he woke up and now it was noon. He paused long enough for Yusuf to get even more irritated.

“Well??”

“I’m sorry...I’m Arthur Cohen. I just moved from the states. You left a note on my door saying you were my landlord and I’m-”

“Oh, oh, yes, Arthur. Sorry about that mate, I’m terribly hungover and most of the people here are a bunch of twats who like to complain about everything and then not be around when the rent’s due. How can I help you?”

He rubbed his eye while he yawned and Arthur was relieved at the change of attitude.

“I just wanted to know where I could get a newspaper or something to help me look for a job. I don’t have a lot of money left.”

“Oh...yeah, hold on.”

Yusuf turned and went back inside his apartment which seemed a bit bigger than Arthur’s but not by much. It was messy, filled with stacks of books and DVD’s, clothes slung over chairs and couches and there was a orange and white cat walking around. Yusuf himself was still in his pajamas of baggy striped pants and a faded t-shirt with a bathrobe over it. He shuffled around in his house slippers for a moment until he found a newspaper and returned to the door, handing it to Arthur.

“Well, good luck. I’ll try to cut you a break with the rent, I know you’re looking for a job, but don’t get use to it. There’s a nice cafe on the street over if you want a bite to eat, pretty cheap too. Don’t talk to anybody hanging in the alley ways ok? They’ll kick the shit out of you and steal your money, especially the hookers.”

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded.

“If you ever want to know how to get somewhere ask me, all right?”

“Ok, thank you.”

Yusuf nodded.

“Anything else?”

“No, I’m all right. Thanks.”

“Cheers.”

  
He closed the door and Arthur took the paper as he left the building, standing outside for a moment to look through the paper, trying his best to translate it and hopefully get himself employed.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had been in Paris for two weeks, still unemployed and trying his best to not let his enthusiasm die down. It hadn’t been easy at all. He spent almost every day going to places to try and get himself hired, walking because he didn’t want to waste any money taking public transportation or the subway. He would be turned down and he would go along his way, sometimes getting lost for hours and wasting the day like that.

He would be hungry, but because of minor funds, he could only eat a bit of the food he was able to buy and then stay hungry anyway. He hadn’t even been able to paint much, just get a few sketches here and there while he waited in between interviews. 

He felt very stressed out, very scared and worried that he would be out of money soon and would have no way to pay for his shitty flat and he would have to swallow his pride, admit to his parents his dream was a failure and to please, send him a plane ticket home.

He didn’t want to do that and despite the constant cramp in his stomach from hunger, his feet aching from walking all day, he still looked for work. 

On the second week of doing nothing but job hunting, he came home, all but dragging himself back to his flat, frustrated with still no job and starving. He rubbed at his eye, the most recent newspaper Yusuf gave him tucked under his arm. He was dressed in business casual clothes, his best dress pants and a collared shirt and his solid black sneakers that could pass as dress shoes if he tucked the cuff of his pants over the laces. 

As he approached his familiar red door, it opened suddenly and he saw Yusuf.

“Hey! You’re back! Any luck?”

Arthur sighed deeply and looked down, shaking his head.

“No. Nothing.”

“Ah, well tomorrow’s another day. Come on, let’s go for a drink!”

“I can’t afford a drink…”

“It’s on me, come on.”

Yusuf didn’t leave any room for argument as he took Arthur by the arm and took him to the bar next door.

       The outside was completely misleading from the actual interior of the bar and Arthur suddenly felt so small and sad. The bar was nicely decorated, classy and elegant and a lot bigger than it seemed. There was a small space for a band or piano towards the back, a pianist playing at the moment. It was dim but each table was draped with white linen and had it’s own light on top . Everything seemed fancy and high class about it and Arthur started to pull his arm away.

“I can’t be here. I look like shit.”

“Ah, it’s fine, come on.”

As they approached the bar, Arthur looked around seeing the men in fine suits, the women in fancy dresses and high heels. Even the barbacks and the waiters looked more put together than Arthur. Once at the bar, Yusuf, sighed happily and said,

“All right, Arthur what do you want?”

“Oh, um...a beer is fine.”

Yusuf scoffed.

“Americans. I asked what you wanted to drink.”

Arthur shrugged before he said,

“I’ll have whatever you’re having I guess.”

“That’s better. Ariadne, Ariadne my love!”

There was a male bartender who approached them first and said,

“Hey Yusuf, Ariadne’s on a break. Can I get you anything?”

He looked prepared to be rejected and sure enough, Yusuf waved him away.

“No. I’ll wait for her.”

“All right.”

The bartender set down some napkins in front of them before walking away and Arthur folded his arms on the top.

“So, you’re a regular here huh?”

“Have been for many, many years.”

“And...Ariadne?”

“She’s my favorite bartender. And the woman of my dreams.”

Arthur smiled a bit, trying to forget his current woes as he looked at Yusuf. He had been good to him so far - Yusuf always gave him his paper, recommended places to eat, pointed Arthur in the right direction when he went to look for work, showed him shops to buy groceries and now he was treating him to a drink. He was grateful to find so far, the only kind soul in Paris. 

When the female bartender, Ariadne showed up, Arthur was surprised to see how small she was, her face sweet and young looking. She wore her chestnut brown hair in a French twist and black pants, with matching waistcoat and a white short sleeved v-neck blouse underneath. She stood on  tiptoe  to lean over the bar top as she kissed Yusuf on the cheek.

“Bonjour, Yusuf. How are you, my love?”

Yusuf seemed to swoon and Arthur laughed a bit as Ariadne looked a little smug, leaning on the bar top now.

“Ariadne! Marry me.”

“Order a drink first Yusuf, then introductions, then marriage proposals.”

“Oh, right. Two whisky sours. This is my new mate Arthur. He rented one of my flats above the bar. Ok, now marry me.”

She laughed as she turned to Arthur and extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Ariadne. Good to meet you Arthur. Did you just move to the city?”

“Hi. I did actually, from the U.S.”

“Oh, very nice. Big leap.”

“Trying to make a dream come true.”

“Well, no harm in dreaming big right?”

Arthur laughed nervously for a moment as she said,

“Don’t let the face fool you. I don’t tolerate any bullshit.”

Arthur nodded as she stepped away to make the drinks and Yusuf rested his chin on his hands as his elbows rested on the bar top.

“Isn’t she perfect?”

“You’re smitten.”

“Painfully so.”

       The drinks were the best Arthur ever had and he savored it slowly, making small chit chat with Ariadne when she wasn’t busy. When she came back to take their empty glasses and refill them, Arthur decided to ask,

“Hey, are there any job openings here?”

Ariadne looked up as she placed down a fresh napkin in front of him.

“You know, I have to ask but my boss is always looking for someone.”

“Oh, is he here?”

Ariadne shook her head as she stepped away to make the drinks then returned.

“He probably won’t be here until much later. But I can ask. Anything specific?”

“I’m just looking for a job. I don’t care if I have to wash dishes or sweep floors.”

Ariadne nodded again.

“All right. Just come back tomorrow around seven, before the place opens and I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“I told you she was amazing. Isn’t she amazing?” Said Yusuf.

Ariadne blew him a kiss and Yusuf bounced a bit in his seat and Arthur laughed.

 

+

 

         The next evening, at seven on the dot, Yusuf went with Arthur to the bar next door and they both sat at the bar again. The waiters and servers were clearing tables, smoothing out  tablecloths , sweeping floors and adjusting the stage before the evening crowd came in. Arthur really hoped he could get a job there, since he moved in, the bar seem to do business nearly every night, a steady flow of people always coming in from what Arthur could see from his tiny window. 

Ariadne showed up then, wearing the same uniform of black pants and waistcoat but a different white shirt. Her hair was also done differently, down but with loose curls and pinned to the side of her head with a sparkly clip. She smiled when she saw them and kissed Yusuf on the cheek again as she looked at Arthur.

“Well kid you’re in luck. Turns out the kitchen is short staffed and they’re looking for someone to do a bit of everything. Interested?”

“Yes!”

“All right. Job’s yours. The manager, this guy Dom Cobb, he’ll be here later tonight. You’ll eventually meet the big boss but I couldn’t tell you when.”

Arthur nodded.

“So, stick around, have a drink until Dom comes in.”

“Thanks so much, Ariadne.”

She waved him off as she took Yusuf’s hand and said,

“Anything for a friend of Yusuf’s.”

Yusuf smiled a goofy looking smile at her and she smiled back before letting go and going back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

        Arthur ended up staying for hours and drinking slowly, watching Yusuf pant after Ariadne while he nursed a whisky sour. He wasn’t very fond of them, but it was what Yusuf drank and he was buying so Arthur drank it too.

He didn’t want to be drunk when he met his future boss and he was grateful he wore his best clothing - all black and slicked his hair back. He had actually had high hopes all day, managing to get a bit of a painting started but he didn’t have time to properly wash his fingernails so he hid them now and then, practicing for when he met his future boss.

Around two in the morning, the modest stage lit up, a small band in place and a microphone in the center. Arthur watched as the crowd began to applaud when a tall, beautiful woman stepped out, gracefully walking to the microphone. Her evening gown was black, haltered over one shoulder and she wore a beautiful Harry Winston wreath diamond necklace. Her mocha colored hair flowed over her bare shoulder in thick waves, her makeup making her seem as if she was a model. She stood in front of the microphone and waved to everyone before bringing her hands to her mouth, blowing kisses to everyone.

Then, the crowd went silent and she opened her mouth to sing.

Arthur was floored.

Her voice was angelic and soft and Arthur felt faint. No wonder everyone had fallen silent to listen to her sing. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes away, his mouth hanging open as he leaned back slightly, trying to pick up a few words from the French song.

“Ariadne, who’s that?”

“That’s Mal. She’s engaged to Dom.”

Arthur nodded and as if on cue, he felt a hand clap his shoulder. Arthur turned to see a tall blonde man, his black suit of the finest quality, even his cherry colored tie seem to be made of the purest silk. He held a cigar in one hand, a cutter in the other and he clipped the end of the cigar before tucking it into his suit jacket inner pocket.

“So, Ariadne is this the boy you were telling me about?”

Arthur cleared his throat and stuck his hand out.

“Uh, Mr. Cobb hello. I’m Arthur Cohen, Ariadne let me know about the position in the kitchen.”

“Dom, please. She’s right, the kitchen is short staffed. You’re interested?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s yours. Can you start tonight?”

“Yes!”

“Eager. I like that. All right let’s go.”

Dom gestured for Arthur to follow and he did, instantly though he was a little upset he would be missing the rest of Mal’s set.

 

+

 

         Dom walked briskly and spoke fast, pointing out the many duties that Arthur would be in charge of. There was sweeping, running the dishwasher, bringing the clean glassware to the bar and the flatware to the kitchen, throwing out the garbage, filling in if the wait staff needed another set of hands, filling the ice behind the bar, restocking liquor and the list went on and on. Arthur nodded and listened, really needing this job and when Dom suddenly stopped as they made their way out of the kitchen, Arthur nearly slammed into him. He stopped in time and he looked at Dom.

“Another thing. Mal, my soon-to-be-wife, she’s a saint. She’s very kind and very sweet so she won’t ask for anything but if she does, you drop whatever you’re doing and tend to her, you understand?”

“Yes.”

“All right then, that’s everything. We pay in cash, under the table, makes things easier. You’ll be paid twenty thousand francs every two weeks. Sound good?”

After a quick mental calculation, Arthur realized he would be paid nearly four thousand dollars for two weeks of work. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“That’s perfect, thank you.”

“They’re not easy hours. You show up here at seven at night and you’re here until close at six am. Got it?”

“Yes.”

Dom nodded as he waved him off then.

“Get to work.”

Arthur nodded and turned to start working.

        And work he did. Arthur worked the rest of that evening and every day after that for a month. During that month, he was paid twice and both times allowed him to pay his rent and have money left over to get his apartment up to date, finally getting a shower curtain, a box spring and bed frame and some more cookware now that he was able to buy groceries. He even picked up Yusuf’s tab now and then.

While the work was hard and tiring, it wasn’t all bad. He helped Ariadne on busy nights, bringing ice and clean glasses, even bringing drinks out to waiting customers. When the wait staff needed an extra man, the tips were astounding. He met Mal as well and she was just as sweet and kind as Dom warned him she would be. He also did as told, bringing her water or tea when she asked. She was so kind though that Arthur did it with great pleasure. She tipped him well and she kissed his cheek and apparently, praised him to the sky with Dom because Dom made sure he was always around when Mal was.

When Arthur wasn’t working, he was painting, now more secure that his dream was well on its way of happening. He was relieved the job he got gave him time to work on his craft as well and he felt inspired.

During one of his breaks, he stood near the bar and watched as Mal sung. He sketched her a little, a cigarette in his mouth as he took glances up now and then. She wore red that night, her hair up in a bun with her bangs swept to the side of her face. Her voice echoed softly through the room and he hummed along as he sketched when he felt someone standing beside him, glancing over his shoulder.

Arthur pulled back a little, bringing his sketchbook to his chest as he glared at the man.

“Can I help you?”

“I was just curious to see what you were doing. You’re quite talented.”

“Thanks.”

“You drew her perfectly. Got a bit of a crush?”

“No, she’s just- why am I even explaining anything to you?”

Arthur sneered a bit looking at the customer who decided to bother him. He wore a spruce colored suit with a white button down underneath, a midnight colored tie on his chest. His hair was slicked back, a dark blonde color. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and he stood with his legs apart, cocky and full of confidence.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you.”

“I have to get back to work.”

Arthur closed his book and went to the back of the house, pulling the apron from over his shoulder to wrap it around his waist again.

         Later on as he brought up a fresh case of champagne, Dom waved him over, indicating he bring a bottle over with him. Arthur did, grabbing a fresh towel with him as he saw Dom sitting at a table close to the stage with Mal and a few other people. When Arthur got there, he peeled the foil off the bottle and began to try to pop the cork when he heard,

“Arthur, I’m glad you came up when you did, this is Eames, my partner and owner of this club.”

He gestured to the man sitting close to him and when he turned, Arthur gasped when he realized it was the same man from earlier. His hands trembled as Eames grinned up at him.

“Ah, yes. Arthur. We’ve met before.”


	4. Chapter 4

      Arthur fumbled with the bottle, nearly dropping it and  overcompensating  by pushing on the cork, making it pop out and the first stream of champagne poured onto the floor. He turned bright red as he lifted the bottle by the neck and began to wipe it off with the towel he hung on the side of his apron.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

He swallowed hard and felt his face burn as he heard everyone else at the table chuckling too. Dom smiled as he took the bottle from him.

“It’s fine. No harm done.”

Although the spill was embarrassing on its own, he was looking at Eames as he apologized. He had been rude and short to him before thinking he was just another customer at the bar. He didn’t realize he was giving attitude to his boss. 

Eames still smiled at him, amused by the entire situation as he cleared his throat.

“Quite alright. No harm done.”

Arthur twisted the towel in his hand while he stood there, unsure of what to do with himself as he swallowed hard, his throat criminally dry. Dom poured Mal a glass first, then passed the bottle past her to the next gentleman.

“Arthur, in addition to our boss, Eames, this is Robert Fischer, one of our partners. So you know, everyone at this table is high priority.”

“Yes…”

Arthur nodded, his eyes at Dom, then back to the floor. When he was sure he could go, he gave a nod of his head before turning and going back to work.

      He managed to duck into the kitchen and hide near the freezers as he groaned into the towel, ashamed of himself. It came over him in waves and his stomach knotted and he winced every time he thought about how he acted towards Eames. He was such an asshole! He groaned again as he clenched his eyes, furious with himself.

And of course he had to go ahead and make an ass of himself in front of all the high priority people at the table by fumbling with the champagne bottle. 

“You stupid, fucking, idiot!”

He chastised himself, trying to suffocate himself with the towel, the smell of champagne only serving him to remind him of what he did in a furious loop. He could hear some of the busboys and barbacks laughing at him while the walked by, but Arthur couldn’t even bring himself to care. 

He sat there with his shame for a while before he got back up and went to work.

 

+

At the end of the night, he was helping Ariadne clear the bar since the other bartender, Nash, was already on his way out the door. He wiped down the bar as he saw the high priority table still there, talking, laughing, drinking as if it was the start of the night. Mal had done another set before and she still looked as perfect as she did when she arrived. Arthur looked at Ariadne as he leaned over and said,

“I fucked up.”

Ariadne huffed as she said,

“Oh come on. What did you do?”

“I mouthed off Eames. I didn’t know he was the boss! I thought he was some asshole customer!”

“Geez, Arthur. You’re lucky he’s a nice guy.”

“Is he?”

He began to feel a little relief as Ariadne nodded.

“Yeah. He comes by now and then, spends a lot of money. He’s very good to the employees. Last year, he gave everyone a ridiculous Christmas bonus.”

“Oh…”

Ariadne shook her head again though and Arthur felt ashamed all over again. He resumed cleaning off the bar top as Ariadne restocked the liquor display.

        They were done well after six that morning. Everyone in the club was gone, all of the employees had gone home except Arthur, Ariadne and a handful of servers who finished stripping the linens off all the tables and were slowly trickling out. Arthur was used to leaving and going to bed when everyone else in the city was getting up and going to work or school to start their day. The first ray of light always blinded him though, being in a dim, cloudy night club all night made his vision weak when he stepped out in the first morning light. He had waited for Eames and the rest of his table to stand and it was cleared immediately. The servers who did it were generously tipped and Arthur rushed to get Mal’s thin wrap. There had been a chill in the mornings despite the warmer summer weather for the rest of the day and Mal often checked it when she came in. He brought the matching red wrap to her and she turned, allowing Arthur to place it over her shoulders.

“Thank you, love. Dom…”

She turned to Dom and Dom was still talking to Fischer but immediately stopped and took her hand.

“Thanks, Arthur. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He handed Arthur a couple of francs and Arthur thanked him again as they left to their waiting car. Fischer nodded to him as he left and Eames was the last one to leave.

“Dom tells me good things about you.”

“I’m sorry for earlier...I didn’t realize-”

“It’s alright, really. Consider it forgotten.”

Arthur still felt chagrin at his behavior but nodded nonetheless.

“Do you have a car waiting?”

Eames nodded and they began to leave the bar. Eames politely held the door open for him, letting Arthur out first. Arthur thanked him and squinted his eyes until he got use to the light again, Eames wearing sunglasses.

“Do you need a lift?”

“Oh, no I live right here.”

He pointed to the building next door and Eames laughed.

“In one of Yusuf’s little hovels huh?”

Arthur nodded as Eames pet his shoulder, his car pulling up the curb.

“I’ll see you around, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded and watched as Eames’ car pulled into traffic and once out of sight, he went home.

 

+

 

       Yusuf laughed at him. He laughed and nearly doubled over after Arthur told him what happened.

“Oh, that’s hilarious! I can’t believe you mouthed off to him! To your boss!”

“Shut up, I feel bad enough about it as is. I don’t know why I told you.”

His face felt warm and he turned away from the door after giving Yusuf the rent money. Yusuf cleared his throat as he pocketed it.

“Ah, he’s a good man though, he won’t hold it against you.”

“I know. I apologized afterwards. He was very nice about it.”

Arthur went back to his work while Yusuf walked in, looking around.

“You did nice with this place.”

“The job helped.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you painted.”

Yusuf looked over the painting he had done and set aside. Most most were of Paris, complete city blocks in their elements. Yusuf was most impressed with the one that seemed as if it was being viewed through a rainy day window. There were others, incomplete ones of Mal as she sang, of the bar he was becoming so familiar with, the layout of the floor where all the tables stood.

“These are amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“They’re very life like.”

Arthur smiled as Yusuf stayed in awe of his work.

“No luck trying to sell these?”

“I haven’t tried yet. I’ve been working and when I do have time off, I just want to sleep or I have errands to run and I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“You should ask someone at the club. Dom, Mal...she would love this one of her. Oh man, you can even see Dom watching her.”

“I was really amazed by how he looks at her. Like she’s the only person in the room.”

“You captured it nicely. Seriously, give this to her and she’ll have Dom help you in a minute.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah. They all have connections in this city, they’re bound to know someone in the art world.”

“I hope so.”

         The next evening, Arthur went in a little earlier than usual. He had finished the painting of Mal on stage the previous day and he hoped that Yusuf was right about their connections. He took the canvas with him wrapped up and under his arm and after saying hi to everyone and starting his shift, he waited for Dom and Mal to show up. Ariadne was curious about the canvas, attempting to lift up the cover and see but Arthur had stopped her. He was nervous, feeling this was his way in and out of this job and a way to start his dream. 

He did his usual work duties, cleaning, picking up plates, dropping off drinks and getting ice - the night was still early and people were only starting to come in around eight that evening. By nine, Dom and Mal came in, Dom in his usual fancy suit and Mal in another couture dress, her hair pulled up that time. They went to their usual table as the servers brought over glasses and small appetizer plates and Arthur took his chance then and there. He picked up the canvas he had stashed behind the bar and took over a bottle of champagne, Christal tonight, and walked over to them. Dom was just lighting his cigarette when Arthur appeared, setting down a clean ashtray from the pocket of his apron and smiling.

“Good evening Dom, Mal. How are you both tonight?”

“We’re great. What’s that under your arm?”

Dom was pleasant as always, Mal smiled at him as she waited and Arthur took the canvas as he said,

“Oh well, this is a gift. For both of you really. I just wanted to thank you for giving me an opportunity when I needed it the most.”

He took the wrap off the canvas and presented it to Mal who took it with a gasp. Her mouth hung open as she brought a free hand to her lips, Dom’s eyebrows going up - both impressed.

“God, Dom, look at this! Look at how amazing it is! Did you do this from a picture?”

“No, just some sketches I did during my break.”

“This is very impressive.” Said Dom.

Mal couldn’t stop looking at it, catching all the fine details, calling Dom’s attention to it, to him in the actual painting and Arthur felt pride in his chest as he smiled. Not wanting to be caught standing there puffing his chest out, he picked up the bottle and took the corkscrew to it.

“This is what you do, when you’re not working?” 

“Yes, it is. I want to be an artist.”

“Well you’re bloody amazing!” Said Mal.

Dom nodded and after Arthur finished pouring the champagne, Mal stood up and kissed Arthur on the cheek, thanking him for the painting. He nodded and excused himself afterwards, letting them sit alone.

Now and then he peeked over, Mal still admiring the painting, talking to Dom and any time anyone showed up at their table, she proudly displayed the work. It gave Arthur a lot of hope.

 

+

 

          When Arthur was on his break, sneaking in bites of a meal leftover from the kitchen while he stood near the bar and sketched, Dom came over to him. Mal was on stage already, Fischer at their table and Eames not yet there. Arthur set his fork down and closed his sketchbook and stood up straight.

“Sorry to bother you during your dinner.”

Arthur shook his head as he finished what was in his mouth.

“What can I do for you?”

“Well, Mal’s in love with the painting. I’m just damned impressed. I want to talk to Eames but I think once he comes in, he probably won’t turn down the idea but I’m thinking maybe I can commission you to do something for the club. As you can see, it’s kind of a throwback to the elegant days of Paris.”

Arthur laughed a bit and nodded.

“I think it gives it charm.”

“I thought Eames had lost his shit when he dreamt this place up. But, shows what I know, this place is packed most nights. Anyway, do you think you could paint something for the club? Something that could be hung in one of those ostentatious gold laurel leaf frames.”

Arthur laughed again and nodded.

“I can do some research...see what would fit the aesthetic of the club.”

“Great. I’ll talk to Eames when he comes in. And get something more than that. Have the chef make you something fresh.”

“Oh, my time is almost up anyway. Thank you though.”

“Next time then.”

Arthur nodded and thanked him again before Dom returned to his table.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was sweeping the kitchen towards the end of the night when Eames popped in. Arthur could still feel the residual shame from their first encounter - his face pinking again as he cleared his throat and tried to act casual.

“Good evening.”

Eames smiled, the corner of his thick lips turning up.

“There you are. I couldn’t get a hold of you all night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were looking for me. No one told me.”

“It’s all right, I didn’t tell anyone I was looking for you. I was just trying see if I could catch you. Dom told me about the idea. I saw the painting you did, fabulous work. You went to school for that?”

“Yes, I did, thank you. I’m so glad she liked it.”

“She’s raving about it! No one that comes to our table is safe from having the painting shoved in their faces.”

He laughed a bit and Arthur felt himself feeling humble in front of Eames.

“But, that’s the idea isn’t it? Every artist wants their work shown off.”

Arthur agreed with a nod.

“I like the idea of you doing something for the club. We can work something out, just let me know what’s needed.”

“Ok, thank you.”

Eames nodded as he left the kitchen to return to his table.

        At the end of the night, Arthur yawned, feeling tired from so much running around. He usually felt worn out by the end of his shift so it was nothing new for him, but he felt hope and excitement buzzing through him and when he finally finished up for the night, he began to leave. He didn’t have to stick around, the high priority patrons had left already so after picking up a bit more, Arthur went home. Once he slowly made his way up the flight, thankful it was only the one flight for the millionth time, he went to his door and stepped inside. He showered, figuring he would be ready to sleep but instead, once he changed into his pajamas, he felt he couldn’t be still.. 

He picked up his sketchbook and lit a cigarette as he sat on the edge of his bed near the window as he hummed the songs Mal sang that night and sketched. At first he just doodled little things he saw around the club, a table, the lamps, the huge chandelier overhead, the empty stage with the piano - then gradually, the shape of a pianist began taking place at the stage. The focus was more on him than the woman singing who was more off to the side. By the time he worked his way through a third cigarette, Arthur yawned, long and loud and decided to finally sleep for the day.

The next evening, after he had dinner, he went to the bar and since he was early, he sat at the bar with Ariadne as she prepared for the evening, Nash slowly wiping the bar top at the other end. While Arthur sketched, Ariadne came over and after refilling the napkins, she peered over to see what he was doing.

“Dom and Eames asked me to paint something from the bar. I said yes so I’m working on something now.”

He showed her the stage and she oo-ed as she took the book for a better look at it. 

“You’re really good. I can’t believe you’re working here.”

“I’m trying to go beyond this. I’m hoping this commission gets me more work or recognition.”

“Well you went about it the right away here. Lots of rich, powerful people come here.”

Arthur smiled a bit and went back to work on his drawing, only stopping when Nash arrived at his end of the bar and sighed loudly and annoyingly.

“Could you go to work? Some of us have real money to make.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and began putting away his book while Ariadne defended Arthur.

“Shut up Nash. No one even tips you here. At least the high priority table remembers his name and likes him. When’s the last time the boss even called you by anything other than ‘hey you, kid, boy bartender’?” 

She gave him a smug look and Nash looked embarrassed but he lashed out quickly.

“Shut up, you think you’re so cute because you have that fat old guy gushing over you every night.”

“His name is Yusuf, he’s not fat and he’s very sweet. Again, don’t be jealous because no one tips you.”

Nash had no retort as he shoved past her to continue cleaning. Arthur laughed to himself as he went to the back to get started.

 

+

 

          He worked through the night, helping more on the floor that night than any other night. Mal wasn’t on tonight so a live band was her replacement on the stage. However, she was there in attendance with Dom, Robert Fischer and Eames. They all had dinner brought to them by a waiter but their drinks were brought by him. He held the champagne flutes on a tray and carried the bottle of champagne, Dom Perignon tonight, in his hand. He came to the table and set the bottle down as he began to pass out the glasses.

“And there’s our little artist.” Said Eames.

Arthur smiled a bit as Mal clapped her hands and reached for Arthur, taking his wrist while he walked over to her side.

“Oh, dearest love, the painting is even better in the morning light. I hung it in my dressing room at mine and Dom’s home. It’s so beautiful. Dom tells me you’re going to paint something for their club?”

“Yes, I started on some sketches already.”

The table buzzed with excitement as Dom looked at him and lit his cigarette, Arthur immediately taking out the ashtray from the pocket of his apron.

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”

Arthur smiled, excited that the higher up’s of his job were so interested in his work. When he picked up the bottle again and popped the cork, he began to pour it, starting with Eames. His boss, the owner of the club who had stunning blue-grey eyes looked up at him while he asked,

“You’re going to need supply for this aren’t you? Time?”

“Ah, yes. But-”

“Write a list of what you’ll need. The club will take care of it.”

Arthur finished as he held the bottle against himself and said,

“Oh, I have supply…”

“Enough for a canvas this big?”

“Well...no.”

“Then write a list.”

Dom nodded, exhaling his cigarette smoke as he said,

“Eames is right. We can take it out of petty cash.”

“Thank you.”

He poured champagne for Dom, then for Mal as she smiled at him, finally to Robert who smoked as well and gave a nod in thanks.

         He waited on tables that night, picking up a little more than usual in tips and dropped off drinks and got a chance to speak with Ariadne when he was there. Yusuf hung out that night, flirting with Ariadne when he could and making Arthur laugh. 

The way things started when Arthur moved to Paris, he would have not imagined how things were turning out. He wasn’t an artist, he wasn’t famous but he had a steady job and a roof over his head and meeting good people and people who seemed as if they would put him on the right path towards his dream. He was tired, his feet ached from standing and his sleeping pattern was thrown to hell but it wasn’t a bad job, it was probably the best one he had ever had. 

When he was about to take his break, he was stopped by Eames.

“Can I get you something?”

“No, it’s all right. You’re off the clock for at least an hour right?”

“Well, usually a half hour…”

“An hour tonight. Get some dinner, meet me at the bar, we’ll discuss this painting more.”

Arthur nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a plate of whatever the house special was and returned to the bar where Eames was waiting. He sat down beside him as Ariadne set a drink in front of Eames as well as an ashtray. Arthur began to eat while Eames took a sip of his scotch and smoke his cigar.

“So, you said you were starting on some sketches?”

“Yes, would you like to see them?”

“Very much.”

Arthur asked Ariadne to pass him his sketchbook from behind the counter and she did before going back to work. He flipped through the pages and then showed him his ideas. Eames switched hands from his cigar and looked at the drawings.

“This is amazing. I love the concept.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you approve.”

Eames nodded and they talked about it some more. Eames asked him about the room, the details, what inspired him and Arthur answered as truthfully as he could. He found he really was relieved that Eames had approved of his initial sketch, of his ideas. Before his break was up, Arthur had only finished about half his dinner - which was a shame since it was some of the best food Arthur had ever had. But he had established a firm idea and got some valuable input. When Eames was almost done with his scotch, he reminded Arthur of the list.

“I know you’ll need at least some kind of paint, brushes, the canvas.”

He tapped the top of Arthur’s sketchbook as if telling him to write and Arthur hesitated for a moment.

“Oh, I wanted to take stock of what I had in my apartment. No need in senseless spending right?”

Eames chuckled softly for a moment.

“All right. Have your list ready for me tomorrow at the start of your shift.”

“Ok, thank you.”

Eames finished the last of his scotch before he stood up and left. Arthur finished the last of his dinner and took his plate back to the kitchen before he returned to work himself.

 

+

 

       Arthur did take stock of what he had in his apartment. 

He didn’t have enough to do what was commissioned of him but he felt strange having everything paid for so he could do what he loved. He wrote a short list, figuring he could make up whatever he lacked and make do with what he did have should he need something in the end. 

When he came in the following evening, he was surprised to see Eames already there. Only in the past few weeks had Arthur seen him repeatedly, usually, whatever Eames did in the day kept him busy enough that Arthur had worked there two months without seeing him. Immediately, Arthur went to the bar, another bartender who wasn’t Nash or Ariadne was there getting glasses prepared - so Arthur stashed his own bag behind the bar and then grabbed his apron from the same spot as he began to help. He didn’t get very much done before Eames showed up and sat down. 

“Hello Arthur, darling. Do you have a list?”

Arthur felt his face flush a bit from the affectionate name and he was grateful for the dimness of the club. 

“Hi. I did, I made one up yesterday.”

“Excellent.”

Arthur went to his pocket where he began to retrieve it when Eames stopped him with a wave of his hand.

“I wouldn’t know what any of that stuff is, pet. Just stick around after closing tonight and I’ll give you the money for it.”

“Oh...yeah I guess that would make better sense.”

He laughed nervously and Eames smiled at him a bit. 

      It was Ariadne’s night off so Yusuf didn’t show up either. Arthur worked steadily, serving drinks, the high priority table not around. Mal wasn’t singing and Dom was working the room itself. Robert Fischer was there for a while and he had a drink at the bar before talking with Dom for a bit before leaving. It was a busy night nonetheless and at the end, Arthur felt exhausted. He had brought up at least a dozen crates all night, cleaned dishes, swept the floor, taken out trash and cleared tables, taking only a half hour break to eat his dinner. He almost left when his shift was over only to be stopped by Eames.

“Oh, God I’m sorry I almost forgot.”

“It’s all right. I saw you working. I figured you might forget.”

Arthur nodded, feeling a combination of exhaustion and embarrassment.

“Come to my office. I’m not very comfortable handing money over in such displays.”

Arthur nodded again, following Eames when he walked. He hadn’t even be aware there was an office in the club and he was impressed by how often he missed the door next to the stage that seem to be hidden by impressive paneling work. He followed Eames inside and up a flight of stairs before they reached an office. It wasn’t anything overly fancy, just a basic desk and chair set up, no windows and a small two seater sofa against the wall near the door. Eames sat behind the desk and opened a drawer, taking out a small metal box. He opened it after removing a set of keys from his pockets and began counting out francs.

“How is seven thousand francs? Would that cover it?”

“More than enough, thank you.”

Eames nodded, putting the box back in place after locking it and standing to walk around to hand Arthur the francs. 

“When is your next day off?”

“Uh, the day after tomorrow.”

“Take tomorrow off too. You’ll need time I’m sure.”

“Are you sure? Would, Dom -”

“My word is law. Nevermind Dom.”

Arthur laughed a little, tucking up a lock of hair that had gotten loose. He cursed it, wishing he had cut it.

“Ok. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome.”


	6. Chapter 6

      After sleeping in for most of the morning, Arthur woke up, showered and dressed. He made his way downstairs and knocked on Yusuf’s door then waited for him to answer. 

“Mate, why are you always up so early?”

He could hear Yusuf on the other side of the door, complaining and once Arthur opened the door, he smiled at him.

“It’s one in the afternoon, Yusuf.”

“I’m still exhausted. You’re always waking me.”

“I need to know the closest art supply store.”

Yusuf scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You know everything else around here.”

“Important things!”

“This is important!”

Yusuf scoffed as Arthur looked a bit panicked and worried. Yusuf then changed his mind, feeling bad for Arthur so he sighed and stepped aside.

“Come in and wait. I’m going to shower and we’ll go.”

“Thank you!”

Arthur smiled and sat down, moving some of Yusuf’s books aside and waited for him.

        The walk was quick, Yusuf taking them to a shopping center and eventually they reached an art supply store. There, Arthur measured out canvas, bought brushes, paints, thinner and when he was done, he was surprised how much the total was and again, he was grateful the club had paid for it. Yusuf bitched and moaned as he helped Arthur carry the supplies back to the apartment.

“This shit is heavy.”

“Well, I have the canvas. That’s not exactly light.”

Yusuf still huffed. He complained even more when they went upstairs to Arthur’s apartment and when he dropped everything at the door, Arthur thanked him.

“I appreciate it.”

“Yeah you better.”

“I’ll cop you a couple drinks at the bar tonight...oh wait...that day after. I have off tomorrow too.”

“Fine. When you go to work.”

“Thanks again, man.”

Yusuf nodded and waved to him as he went back downstairs and Arthur pulled everything inside and got to work.

 

+

 

      He lost track of time.

He couldn’t remember the last time he lost focus on reality and was so driven to do anything artistic. By the time he sat back, his neck ached, his back felt tight, his eyes were dry and the sun was already sinking into the horizon. He managed to get the basics down on the large canvas that was almost as tall as he was - so the image felt life sized to him. His hands were covered in every color of paint, his face and shirt as well from where it splattered and when he took a few steps back, he loved everything about what he had done.

The image of the club was exact, the stage, the placement of the piano and the singer slightly off the to the side. The pianist at the piano still had no face, since Arthur had never really paid attention to the man before - besides they changed nearly every night. He was pleased but he was tired and hungry so he decided to leave the rest for tomorrow. He cleaned up and once he was dressed in his pajamas, he made himself dinner. 

He sat bored while he watched TV in French. He sighed, wide awake with nothing to do and nowhere to go except...the bar next door.

He dressed in his best clothes, having bought some once he had money from his job and went downstairs to go next door. He was sure Yusuf was there already so once he stepped outside, he was surprised to see a line at the door. He walked by them, feeling important as the bouncer recognized him and let him in before anyone. He stepped in, smiling at the familiar sights, the familiar people, waving to them as he went to the bar. Sure enough, Yusuf was there, Ariadne talking to him since it was still early enough that she wasn’t swamped down and Nash was actually working. He joined Yusuf and she smiled as she said,

“Hey! Couldn’t stay away huh?”

Yusuf smiled as he turned towards him.

“All right, come, have a drink. You owe me some anyway.”

“Hey Ari, Yusuf. Get me whatever Yusuf’s drinking and the next round is on my tab.”

She smiled and nodded, turning to make the drinks as Yusuf said,

“Get any work done?”

“Yeah actually. I did a ton of work. I’m almost done. I’ll probably be done by tomorrow. I was so focused...it felt great.”

Yusuf nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Great. Hey they higher up’s are here.”

He gestured to the table behind Arthur, close to the stage where the high priority table sat. Mal wasn’t on but she sat there with Dom, covered in diamonds. Robert and Eames also sat and talked and Arthur turned to Ariadne when she returned.

“Hey, who brought them their drinks?”

“Some waiter. Why?”

“Did they get champagne?”

“No, they didn’t order any.”

“Give me a bottle.”

“You can’t afford what they drink.”

“I’ll pay it off over time! Just give me a bottle.”

She shook her head as she gave him a bottle of 98’ Champagne Krug to take as he picked up his own drink and walked over to the high priority table. Mal noticed him first as she stood up and reached for his wrist.

“Arthur, sweetheart! I didn’t know you were working tonight!”

“Yes, I thought Eames said you were off.” Said Dom.

“I did.” Replied Eames.

“I am, I just thought I would bring you over a bottle of champagne and say hello.”

Mal accepted the bottle and smiled.

“You have excellent taste, thank you.”

“Would you like to join us?” Asked Eames.

“Oh...no, I couldn’t intrude-”

“Come on, have a seat. You’re here already.” Added Robert.

Arthur looked at Mal and she nodded so he took a chair from a  nearby  table and sat down between Dom and Eames. 

“Thank you. I really did mean to just say hi.”

“It’s fine, your company is appreciated here.” Said Eames.

Arthur smiled and tried to get comfortable, taking a sip of his drink while everyone around him talked. When Dom lit a cigarette, Arthur was relieved that there was already an ashtray on the table and he watched as Mal lit one too. She then set Dom’s lighter on the table as she said,

“So, Arthur has there been any progress on the painting?”

Arthur nodded, setting his tumbler down on the table.

“A lot of progress actually. I managed to do a lot. I’m almost finished actually. Maybe in another day if inspiration stays with me.”

“So quick! That’s quite impressive.” Dom said.

“I had a lot of time today. I took advantage of it.”

“Always good to hear of someone spending their time wisely.” Said Robert.

Arthur smiled, feeling proud. His attention turned to the side when Eames reached over to pick up the ashtray and placed it towards the center so he could use it as well. Arthur looked at him and smiled a bit when he saw Eames smiling back at him.

       The high priority table was filled with the kind of people never met in his life - or had even heard existed. Rich yet kind and generous. They didn’t abuse the staff or employees that worked for them, they tipped well, they stayed professional though and only yelled at their employees if they deserved it. They were understanding and listened when one of them had a problem or needed a day off. It was impressive considering the shit jobs and bosses Arthur had, had in the past. They shared stories and talked business about the club, they talked about people they knew and things they planned ahead for. Arthur could see that Dom was very much in love with Mal, treated her like a queen and worshipped her. His arm was sometimes around the back of her chair or he held her hand but he was never too far from touching her. Robert, while quiet at first, eventually laughed and joined in, opening up to a smart, sharp wit that Arthur had never seen before. Eames was light - smart and brilliant, hilarious and witty. He usually had the table in stitches, including Arthur that night. 

When they opened the champagne, they offered Arthur a glass which Arthur tried to turn down but Dom insisted. When Arthur took a sip he was stunned by how amazing it tasted. It fresh and delightful and unlike anything Arthur had ever had.

“God, this is delicious.”

Mal nodded, sipping her own glass.

“Mmm. Thank you for this, Arthur.”

He nodded and smiled, raising his own glass when he saw Robert raising his glass to him in silent salute. He cringed mentally when he realized how expensive that champagne was. It had been worth though, to get the sit with the high priority table.

 

+

 

        By the end of the night, Arthur was feeling buzzed. He felt light and happy and loose, comfortable. He had talked when anyone asked questions about school, about his traveling to Paris from the states, about his struggle to find a job until he came to the club.

He felt his face was a little warm and he yawned suddenly, which he apologized for.

“Poor kitten is exhausted.”

He didn’t recognize the voice at first until he felt Eames’ hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see him standing.

“I’m sorry. I’m actually not tired, my schedule is used to this.”

“The club is closing.”

“Oh.”

He felt a little foolish as everyone was standing, walking towards the exit. Robert extinguished his cigarette as he said  goodnight  and left first, then Dom and Mal said bye, Mal kissing his cheek before she left. Arthur had completely forgotten about Yusuf and Ariadne until he saw her cleaning up the bar. His face scrunched up as he chastised himself and he sighed deeply. Eames noticed and asked,

“Are you all right?”

Arthur nodded, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“Yeah, I just forgot something. I’ll take care of it later.”

Eames nodded as he led him out, the morning not as bright as overcast hung in the sky. 

“I’ll walk you to your door.”

Arthur laughed a bit to himself.

“Thanks.”

Once at the bright red door with peeling paint that was only a few steps away from Eames’ club, he stood in front of it and looked at Eames. His head still felt fuzzy and he felt good so he missed what Eames said to him.

“I’m sorry...I wasn’t listening.”

Eames chuckled.

“I asked if you would make it to your flat without help.”

“Oh yeah. I’m not that drunk. I was just distracted by you.”

He swallowed hard, his face blushing deeply.

“I didn’t mean that.”

Eames only grinned at him as he stepped closer, pressing Arthur against his red door, his hands on Arthur’s hips as Eames suddenly kissed him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

         Arthur mindlessly kissed back at first until he came to his senses. Tired and buzzed from the expensive champagne floating through his veins, common sense broke through his fog clouded mind. 

He pushed back on Eames' shoulders and hummed a bit as he said, 

"Wait. Wait..."

Eames moved back, his lips plump from kissing Arthur. He smiled and looked amused, a glitter of mischief in his eyes. 

"What is it, kitten? Going to tell me you're seeing someone?"

He seemed so sure of himself - smug and self satisfactory. Arthur blinked a few times and seemed surprised by his reaction. 

"What if I was seeing someone?"

Eames grinned, teeth showing as if to show his dominance, letting his lips brush over Arthur's. 

"I'd tell you to dump them immediately."

"And if I didn't?"

He was testing his limits, seeing what Eames would do. He never encountered anyone so sure of themselves, so headstrong and not easily deterred. Eames only clucked his tongue against his crooked teeth and said, 

"Oh, Arthur... darling boy. You've been mine since I laid eyes on you."

Arthur was unsure of how to feel. It was a bit of flattery, a swell of pride that the owner of a very successful bar, a very rich man was interested in him. But the good feelings easily faded as he realized that Eames didn’t really care about his work, his art - the very passion of Arthur’s life. He was just an object to him, something to be obtained. Arthur pushed him back more and frowned a little, Eames’ hand coming up to his face, brushing his thumb right under his bottom lip.

“Aw, what’s with the pout, kitten?”

“I’m not a kitten. Let alone anything of yours. You just used me. You don’t care what I work on for you.”

“Is that what’s stopping you? You really think I’d be so shallow as to throw thousands of francs on you to paint me something so I can pull you closer? Oh... _ Arthur _ . Arthur, darling.”

He cupped his cheek, pressing forward, stealing Arthur’s space and Arthur nearly gasped a bit as he felt the door behind him.

“I do love your work. I am a great lover of beautiful things. Someone as beautiful as you that can make beautiful things? That’s just ideal. It’s why I paid you with petty cash, not my own pocket money. It’s a business expense, one which Dom requested or did you forget that too?”

Arthur looked down, feeling he was right and he blushed a bit. He blamed it on the champagne.

“Let me kiss you, love. I’ve been dying to since you mouthed off at me.”

When Arthur looked up, brand new feelings of embarrassment washing over his face, he tried to look  indignant  but he was really just blushed deeper. Eames took the opportunity to kiss him again, Arthur’s eyes closing as he felt himself relaxing, Eames pressed up against him, pinning him to the door. Arthur finally moved his hands, holding onto Eames’ arms and kept kissing him. He kept kissing until there was no more air in his lungs and he thought he would suffocate. He kept kissing him until his knees shook. He kept kissing him to hear him hum softly, to hear the subtle kissing sounds and smacks and his own mewls. When Eames moved back, pressing his forehead to Arthur’s his right hand cupping Arthur’s cheek, the other on his hip, he softly asked,

“So are you going to invite me up?”

“I want to. But I’m tired…”

Eames chuckled softly and it vibrated through Arthur. It gave his cock a little tremble and he felt he should have been embarrassed at how easily he was suddenly turned on.

“So am I dearest. I’ve been up since last night. But I thought we could sleep.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Arthur’s fingers felt dumb and useless. He couldn’t get them to work like he wanted and he hated himself, feeling he was making a fool of himself as he tried to get his keys from his pocket and then dropped them at Eames’ feet. He cursed and Eames stepped back, leaning down to pick them up for him and gave them back. When Arthur turned to his bright red door, placing the key in the lock, Eames stepped up right behind him again, his hands on Arthur’s hips, his mouth at the lobe of Arthur’s ear. Arthur  shuddered  and paused as he asked,

“I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I do. I’m still kissing you good morning though.”

Arthur sighed, feeling goosebumps racing up and down his back as he finally got the door open and turned to see Eames waiting - so Arthur walked, Eames followed.

         Once in Arthur’s small and very quaint flat, Eames looked around. Arthur was grateful he had his job, had gotten money and had furnished the place making it look less like the rathole it originally was. But it still didn’t stop it from being essentially a giant, wall-less room. He felt ashamed and he looked down, pretending to untuck his shirt as Eames walked along the wall in his black leather Ferragamo shoes, his dove grey Dolce and Gabbana suit brushing against the small antique chair Arthur dug out of a second hand store. Eames then moved away from Arthur’s book collection and went to the corner of the room where Arthur’s set up was. The canvas he was working on, propped up against the wall because it was far too large for an easel was incomplete but Eames was immediately drawn to it.

“Is this the painting?”

“Yes.”

Eames pulled up his pant legs to squat down and look at it better, leaning a bit closer as he tilted his head.

“Exquisite. All the little details…”

He was mumbling to himself but Arthur heard him and he smiled as he took off his shoes. He changed into his pajamas, his drawstrings and university t-shirt as he began to pull the curtains closed. Eames stood up again as he turned to see Arthur and he undid the button of his coat and took it off before loosening his tie. When Arthur was done with one side, he had to walk around to the other to continue closing the curtain, which meant walking past a currently undressing Eames. 

Arthur shyly looked down as he made his way around him and finally closed the curtains. He cleared his throat and said,

“I don’t think I have anything that fits you...to sleep in.”

“It’s all right. I’m fine.”

He shed his shirt and Arthur looked up when he heard the hiss of fabric on fabric, then the crinkling as he removed it. His mouth dropped, seeing the collection of tattoos Eames had underneath his clothing, each design interesting and different, none of them fitting in a fluid theme but all of them looking as if they were a piece of a puzzle. Eames only smiled at him and began undoing his pants. 

Arthur turned away again and went to his bed, modest in size, still a mattress on a box spring but with decent sheets. He got in and moved over to the side instead of sleeping in the middle as he usually did and felt the bed dip as Eames joined him. He heard him hum in appreciation, his leg drawing up, pulling the sheets up and off Arthur a bit.

“This is comfortable.”

“All things considering?”

“No, just comfortable.”

Arthur turned to face him and Eames turned towards him too.

“Is this how you usually sleep?”

“I usually sleep alone and on my stomach.”

“So sleep on your stomach.”

Arthur gathered his pillow, grateful he had two as he turned over and laid on his stomach, his head towards Eames. It was the last thing he saw before he nodded off, exhaustion catching up to him.

 

+

 

         When he woke up that afternoon, he yawned, facing a wall, having nearly forgotten about that morning. It all immediately came back to him when he turned and saw Eames  lying  asleep beside him.

He froze in place and swallowed hard, seeing him turned on his back now, his head away from Arthur, one arm lying on the bed, the other across his chest. The sheets pooled at his waist and out of curiosity, Arthur slowly lifted up the sheet, peeking underneath. He wore boxer briefs and Arthur wasn’t sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved. He let the sheet fall back down and he slipped out of bed, padding across the room to the kitchen area where he began to make coffee. The machine was probably the most expensive appliance that Arthur had really  splurged  on and now he wished he had other equally nice things. His mugs weren’t very nice, they were really a hodge podge collection, one or two he actually bought, the rest from Yusuf from what he could spare, some that had survived the travel over from the states. He didn’t actually have any glasses and he still had one plate he ate off with a collection of plastic flatware. He sighed in disgust, making a promise to himself that he would go buy some better assortment of kitchen wares when he got paid again.

When the coffee began percolating, he heard a heavy sigh coming from his bed and turned just as Eames yawned and began sitting up. He stretched, his arms tensing overhead, core tightening, tattoos shifting and Arthur forgot what he was doing until Eames dropped his arms again.

“Hey.”

Eames smiled at him, sleep still evident on his face.

“Hi. Are you making coffee?”

“Yes. Is that alright?”

“No tea?”

“I uh...I don’t have a kettle.”

“Shame. Coffee’s fine then.”

Arthur nodded and poured the coffee into the awaiting mugs.

“How do you take it?”

“Sugar and cream. Or milk, whatever you have.”

Arthur nodded and got the milk from the fridge. 

He carried over both mugs when he was finished and Eames took the offered one while Arthur sat down beside him. After a few quiet sips, Arthur looked at him and said,

“To spare myself from undignified displays or incorrect thoughts and ideas later on, what do you want from me?”

“I thought I had made that clear enough earlier today.”

“I mean...are we...together? Will you date other people? Can I?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“And you?”

Eames paused to sip, but it seemed casual - not as if he was weighing his thoughts.

“I like to keep things close to me. Within the club if possible. Now I can. So I won’t see anyone else.”

“Okay. So, what about my job? What if-”

“Arthur darling. How about we sleep with each other first and then figure it out.”

“Are you always this demanding?”

Eames flashed that arrogant smile at him again before taking another sip of his coffee.

“I’m not too accustomed to hearing no. I can usually get my way.”

“Well your charming bullshit may work most of the time, but not now. I don’t want to go headlong into something that has no purpose.”

“So what are you saying, kitten. You want to be my boyfriend? Want me to wine and dine you? Cover you in diamonds like Mal? Is that it?”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

He stood up, annoyed and held his mug in both hands so he had something to focus on. Eames finished, setting his cup on the floor as he threw the sheet off himself and stood as well.

“I’m not mocking you, pet.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m teasing you.”

Arthur frowned, bringing his mug to his mouth, taking another drink.

“There’s no sense in trying to look ahead when we’re right here.”

Eames took the mug from Arthur’s hands and turned him around. He tilted his head up and kissed him again and Arthur pulled back instantly.

“No, my breath is gross.”

Eames laughed and kissed him anyway.

 

+

 

       Eames eventually went home. He redressed in the same suit from the previous night though now it was wrinkled and looked exactly like it had spent the night on the floor of Arthur’s bedroom. He called his driver and while they waited, he kissed Arthur senseless. 

They only stopped when Eames’ phone rang - his driver letting him know he had arrived. Eames hung up and then stood up from Arthur’s bed, pulling him up too.

“Walk me out.”

It wasn’t a question. Very little of what Eames said was actually a question. Arthur sighed, adjusting himself as he did, making Eames laugh.

They went down the single flight of stairs and made the short trip down the hall to the main entrance. Eames stepped out first and turned to Arthur as he held his hands and kissed him again.

“You’re off tonight, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arthur nodded and Eames kissed him again.

“Work on that painting.”

“I will.”

“There’s a love.”

With one more kiss, Eames got in his car and left.

       Arthur’s bed sheets smelled of Eames. He thought of stripping them off and changing them but he hadn’t had a chance to do a wash and he had enough as is, so he left them. He changed after a shower and sat down and began to paint, using the remainder of the day. 

When the sun finally disappeared, Arthur turned on every light in his studio flat and continued working. Now and then, when he stepped back to look at it, he was reminded of Eames. He could still feel his mouth, still feel the heat and the sureness of his touch on his hands, on his wrists. Nothing about Eames’ movements were hesitant or wary - they were the opposite and made Arthur tingle from it. 

He worked through the night, accustomed to staying up now and by the time it was dawn, the first bit of morning light breaking through the open curtains, Arthur had finished.

He stepped back after leaning down to drop his brush in the rinse cup and looked at the portrait.

It was perfect, exactly what he wanted and what he had imagined. His fingers were filthy again, same with his hands and his shirt from where he had splattered paint on himself. His back and neck were once again tense but he felt so good. He felt proud and he was upset with himself when he wondered what Eames would think. 

But he was done. And he would deliver it tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

            Yusuf laughed at him when Arthur asked.

“Please?”

“Oh fuck off! I’m not lugging down some heavy shit from your flat to the club!”

“It’s not heavy, I just can’t  maneuver  the thing down on my own. I just need help getting it out the door and through the club. Please?”

“Three drinks. And have Ari go out with me.”

“You haven’t asked her yourself?”

“I tease her a lot, but I think if I ask her, she’ll think I’m teasing.”

“Ok, deal.”

Yusuf nodded and followed Arthur up to his flat after closing the door to his.

        It was more lifting overhead, turning and watching corners, which Yusuf was grateful for. Once outside, Arthur carried the canvas himself and after getting permission to go inside the club, Yusuf helped again.

“I’ve never been here before it opened. Looks like such a different place.”

Arthur nodded as Yusuf helped him set the wrapped canvas down gently on the floor, Arthur propping it against the wall and after he made sure it was settled and wouldn’t fall he stepped back and sighed.

“Yeah. It’s so nice like this...peaceful.”

Yusuf nodded in agreement. Arthur checked his watch and looked back at Yusuf, nodding towards the bar.

“I’m going to check and see if Dom is here. Ariadne just clocked in so she’s probably setting up.”

Yusuf didn’t need any other motivation and quickly made his way to the bar while Arthur went to look for Dom. 

He found him in the kitchen, doing a final run on everyone, talking to the cooks, giving orders to waiters and when he saw Arthur, he smiled and dismissed everyone.

“Arthur, how are you?”

“I’m great. I have something to show you.”

Dom was ready to follow and was led back out to the main entrance where the wrapped canvas was waiting.

“Oh, shit you finished it?”

Arthur laughed a bit before answering.

“Yes. Would you like to see it?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Arthur began taking off the wrapping and stepped back as he held the cloth in his hands and waited for Dom’s reaction. He watched him step forward, his mouth open as his hands clapped in front of him, clasping them.

“Holy...shit. Arthur. This looks like a photograph. I love it.”

Arthur felt relief, his breath coming out slowly while a smile spread on his face.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“This is amazing. I feel like we underpaid you.”

“No, the money is fine. The recognition alone will be payment enough.”

“I will let everyone know who painted this. We need this framed and hung. Can we take it to the office for now?”

“Sure.”

Arthur was able to pick up the frame and carry it to the same office Eames took him to before. After settling the painting against the wall, Dom paid him the promised amount and a little extra just because of how impressed he was. 

       When Mal came in before her set, Dom pulled her upstairs to show her the painting. Then Robert, both of them loving the work, showering Arthur with compliments when he brought them drinks.

“I need to commission you as well. That is an amazing piece.” Said Robert.

“Thank you, I’d love to paint for you.”

Arthur beamed, the painting not even up and he was already being praised and offered more work. The high priority table dismissed the fact that Arthur was actually working that night and kept him at their table until Arthur mentioned it.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m on the clock. My boss is right here.”

They laughed, Dom shaking his head.

“Mal is about to go on anyway. Come by later.”

Arthur nodded and Mal got up, walking to the stage. As she started to sing, Arthur returned to the bar, telling Ariadne his bit of luck.

“They love it. They love my work! I think Robert Fischer is going to commission me!”

“That’s great!”

She smiled at him, her hair falling over her shoulders in thick waves. Arthur looked at the empty seat where Yusuf usually sat.

“Where’s Yusuf?”

“The bathroom.”

“Hey his first three drinks are on me. Also, are you seeing anyone?”

She laughed as she wiped the bar top off.

“Smooth. No, I’m not.”

“Go out with Yusuf. He really likes you.”

“I know.”

“So, go out with him.”

“I was waiting for him to ask. He never does.”

“He thinks you won’t take him seriously if he does.”

“I’ve just been waiting for him to ask!”

She didn’t get a chance to explain anything else as she was called over to take a drink order. Arthur shook his head and began going back to work, passing Yusuf and stopping him.

“Ask her out.”

Yusuf looked a bit stunned for a moment, the realization coming over his face and Arthur just smiled and walked away.

 

+

 

           Arthur worked through most of the night unbothered until Eames came into club. He came in and found Arthur just as he emerged from the kitchen, his hands still stained with paint from the previous night and now clammy from handling dishes. It made no difference to Eames as he took his hand and began walking him across the club.

“Eames! I’m...I just finished-”

“I don’t care what you were just doing.”

“Can you at least say hi to me and not manhandle me first?”

Eames stopped and let Arthur go, letting Arthur try to wipe his hands off with the towel he had on his hip. He smiled though and Eames leaned closer, kissing him.

“Hello, kitten.”

“Hi. I finished the painting. Dom had me take it to the office.”

“Well, show me!”

Eames took his hand again and rushed them to the office and let go only when he was in front of the painting. He sighed to himself, admiring the work and leaning down to examine it.

“This...once it’s framed, will look perfect right over the bar.”

Arthur felt himself being proud again, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Thank you.”

Eames then turned back to him and stepped closer, until he was right in front of Arthur, cupping his face and kissing him again and again. Arthur kissed back, shivering a little. He brought his hands up to Eames’ wrists, his fingers brushing over his Rolex watch. He moved back after a few minutes and Arthur said,

“I have to go back to work.”

Eames laughed, amusement in his eyes.

“Oh, Arthur...you don’t have to work anymore. You’re with me now.”

“I have rent to pay. I have things I need to buy. I’m not going to depend on you.”

“You won’t depend on me, kitten. You’re going to be a famous painter. I’m sure Robert has commissioned you already. If he hasn’t he will the moment you sit down. Not to mention Mal when she sees this. When this painting hangs, you’re going to be famous. You won’t have time to run around my kitchen, washing dishes, sweeping floors, waiting tables and bringing up crates of champagne. You’ll be painting and the rest of the time, you’ll be with me.”

It was exactly what Arthur wanted. Recognition, appreciation for his work. Eames seem to be a fringe benefit of that. 

“Oh…”

“That’s right, oh. So why don’t you take this apron off, wash your hands and come sit with me.”

“So I’m fired?”

Eames nodded.

“I don’t fuck my employees, pet. It’s bad for business.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh - considering Eames planning to do just that yesterday. 

“Come on. Let’s go sit down.”

         Eames was right. The moment Arthur sat down to watch the rest of Mal’s set, Robert Fischer commissioned him. When Mal finished, she too commissioned him for another piece. Already he was making four times what he made at the club just by sitting by Eames’ side. As they had their drinks and lit cigars and cigarettes, Eames said,

“Dom, he’s not working here anymore. He’ll be busy painting.”

Dom looked at Arthur as if he knew what Eames meant and he sighed.

“I’m losing my best employee, Eames.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Dom still shook his head before a smile broke across his face.

        Before the club closed, when it was still dark outside, Eames pressed his hand to the back of Arthur’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing softly. He leaned over and kissed his ear before whispering,

“You want to get out of here?”

Arthur only turned to him and nodded so Eames turned to the table, telling them of their departure and exchanged good night’s. As Robert shook Arthur’s hand, he said,

“We’ll speak more of the commission tomorrow. I’ll contact Eames.”

Arthur nodded, excited about the prospect. He then felt himself being led away from the table and he waved to Ariadne, a confused look on both her and Yusuf’s face. He gave a shrug as he left their sight. Once outside, he turned to Eames and asked,

“Are we going to your place?”

“We could. But your’s is right here.”

“It’s just...my place is…”

“We all started somewhere, love. This is your first place in Paris. Soon you’ll have another.”

Arthur shrugged a bit and eventually agreed. 

The short walk had Arthur against his door again, hardly able to stand it, sober and alert this time as he moaned weakly against Eames’ mouth. A spike a pleasure coursed through him when he realized that Eames made him feel like this just by  _ kissing  _ \- the sex was going to ruin him. When he finally was able to open the door and walk upstairs to his flat, Eames was close behind him, hand on his hip. 


	9. Chapter 9

          The same nerves and butterflies made their way to Arthur’s stomach again. He closed the door behind them and once he did, Eames pulled him - literally pulled him closer and kissed Arthur more. He kissed him as if he never had before, with all the same consuming hunger. His hands pulled at Arthur’s clothes, untucking and undoing his shirt and once open, he was right at Arthur’s pants. Arthur felt as if he was moving with such experience and speed that he couldn’t keep up, only managing to get his shoes off when Eames lifted him up, letting his pants slide down and pool on the floor. 

       Arthur gasped, his arms around Eames’ still clothed body until his feet touched the floor again. He took a step back, feeling the bed hit the back of his knees so he sat down and leaned down enough to take off his socks and watch Eames undress himself. He moved with the same speed, shedding his coat and pulling loose his tie before he yanked up his oxford without bothering with any of the buttons. Arthur finally reacted, reaching up and undoing the button and zipper on Eames’ pants, letting them slide down his body. He looked up at him and licked his lips, seeing that same consistent, smug look on his face.

“You got any slick?”

Arthur thought for a moment and then said,

“Yeah...bathroom.”

Eames nodded, stepping out of his pants as he walked to the bathroom and Arthur fell back on the bed. He sighed, wondering what he was doing, why he was jumping into bed with this man without even knowing who he was. He wanted to - the desire was palpable, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He sat up quickly, knowing he could still end this now before it got further, despite what his cock was telling him. 

When Eames returned, Arthur looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, but he was struck by the sight of him looking so tempting as he walked towards him in his boxer briefs, that same distinct swagger in his walk, body well toned and tattooed - the words died in Arthur’s mouth. 

Eames was on him again, leaning him back on the bed, Arthur gasping as he felt Eames’ hands on him, sure and confident on where they were going on Arthur’s body. 

“Take these off and turn over for me.”

Again, not a question. Arthur felt his face get warm and he thought he should be angry but he found himself doing as Eames asked, sliding off his briefs and slowly rolling over on his stomach. He felt Eames get up, firm, strong hands on his hips lifting him up to his knees and Arthur gasped and buried his face in the sheets and blankets of his bed, embarrassed to suddenly being moved and exposed like that. Then, Eames’ fingers appeared and Arthur moaned loudly, wantonly - shame dying in his throat as he pushed back.

“Starving for it aren’t you?”

Fresh embarrassment washed over Arthur and knew he should not be reacting in such a way. But Eames brought it out of him, the way his fingers pressed inside him, spread apart and stretched him apart made Arthur lose all sense of  humiliation . He only made a soft little noise as he fucked himself back on Eames’ fingers, gasping and moaning.

When he pulled back, Arthur panted, his eyes opening, his face flushed as he saw his hands grasping the sheets under him like a  lifeline . He swallowed hard, his eyes blinking fast - his only moment of clarity before he felt Eames’ hand on his hip, pulling him into place, his knee knocking open Arthur’s legs further and Arthur gasped again and he tried to pick himself up, but felt Eames’ hand between his shoulder blades, slight pressure telling him to stay where he was. 

So he did, his face turned and pressed against his mattress, his hands clutching his sheets and blankets, his ass in the air as Eames held him with one hand, the other guiding his cock in and Arthur trembled, trying to remember to breathe. 

There was no hesitation, just the blunt, thick head of Eames’ cock pressing in smoothly and Arthur clawed at the bed, soundless but his mouth hung open as if he was shouting.

“ _ Oh _ ….”

The sound he finally made sounded weak in his ears and Eames hissed as if trying to hold himself back. His hands curled and stayed firm on Arthur’s hip as he leaned forward and pulled Arthur back, finally bottoming out in a smooth stroke.

Eames gave Arthur a moment to catch his breath, but Arthur didn’t want it. He’s pushed back almost immediately, his back dipping as he made tortured little sounds - and fuck, he’s so slutty for it that he completely forgot any kind of shame. Eames loved it and began to move, stroking into him fluidly, hips snapping hard to jolt Arthur and push cries and shaking little ‘ah’ sounds, again and again. Eames grunted, deeply, gravelly, any time he lost his grip it redoubled in effort and Arthur realized he’s going to have bruises - his hard dick bouncing against his stomach smearing more precome everywhere on his skin when he made the realization.

Arthur could hardly stand it, his body never wanted to let go of Eames’ cock and he clenched tightly against him, making Eames groan and slam into him harder as if punishing him but Arthur loved it and he cried out, his heart racing as sweat covered his body, drool puddling on the sheets, under his cheek because he can’t keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t even care, he just sobs and screams and begs for more, letting go of the sheets to reach back, spreading himself open further to make Eames go in even deeper and he does. He fucks Arthur so much deeper and Arthur screams, the head of Eames’ erection pressing right against his prostate. When Eames finds it, he’s ruthless, slamming into it, rolling against it until Arthur goes silent, forgetting how to breathe.

When Eames touches his dick, Arthur comes suddenly, fast, shakily in pulses and he’s glad he’s not holding himself up on his hands because he would have fallen flat on his face. The stranglehold on Eames makes him come too, his hips suddenly stuttering to a stop, his grip on Arthur’s hips painful as he moans,

“Oh, fuck…”

Surprised and caught off guard as he came and he still moved, fucking Arthur through his orgasm until he’s done. He panted, leaning over Arthur and holding himself up as he bracketed Arthur on the bed, he hung his head. Arthur couldn’t even move, his entire body sensitive and shaking from  aftershocks . When Eames pulled out, Arthur gasped gently and felt his legs give out, going to the side as he fell boneless. He had no idea how much time passed, his mind floating aimlessly. He only came back when he felt Eames turning him on his back, opening his legs and Arthur’s dick gave an interested twitch. He felt himself opening his legs further and Eames chuckled.

“Another round kitten?”

Arthur smiled, nodding.

“Give me a couple minutes then. I’m just cleaning you up.”

A few minutes later, Eames crawled into bed with him, lying on him, moving Arthur’s legs to his hips and Arthur realized he fell asleep. His lips moved, kissing Eames back as he mumbled,

“Again.”

“Didn’t think you’d be such a slag for my cock, kitten.”

“It’s a good cock.”

Eames laughed and kissed him again. It was a matter of moments before Arthur was asleep.

        Arthur slept the best he ever had that night. When he woke the next afternoon, he felt refreshed and well rested though he was sore and bruised. Eames was beside him, heavy arm thrown over Arthur and he carefully eased himself out from under it as he tried to stand.

Not expecting his body to betray him, he gasped loudly as his knees shook and he nearly fell, catching the side of the mattress as he collapsed back on the bed. He felt lucky he landed on his side and not his tender ass as he blinked a few times, shocked that he would feel like that. It took him longer to get some clothes on and slowly limp to the kitchen area to make coffee. While he waited for the coffee, he lifted up his shirt and looked down at the bruises on his hips, all of them shaped like Eames’ fingers. He pressed down on one, biting his lip to keep the sound back and he remembered how he behaved. He had never acted like that before, acted so cock hungry and starved and he felt he should have been more embarrassed than he was, but he didn’t really care. Hell, if he wasn’t so sore, he would probably wake Eames then and there for another round. 

When he heard Eames wake up, Arthur dropped his shirt and turned to look at him, seeing him sit up, his once neatly combed hair sticking up, a well fucked smile on his face.

“Hey kitten.”

“Hi. I’m making coffee.”

Eames nodded and when Arthur was done, he walked over one cup first then returned for his own mug. When he sat down - gingerly, he began to sip his own coffee, looking down, away from Eames, suddenly feeling a little flustered. He didn’t even notice when Eames set his cup down and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

“You were amazing.”

Arthur laughed nervously and finally dared to look at Eames.

“So were you.”

Eames looked as if he was expecting no other answer and Arthur wanted to find it frustrating and he huffed but Eames didn’t buy it - he just laughed a bit.

“Where does leave us now?”

“Anywhere you want it to be, pet. You want me to leave, never talk to you again, I’ll leave. You want us to be together, we can be.”

Arthur nodded, feeling pressure off his shoulders and having control at the helm, deciding which way to go. He hardly knew Eames and yet he felt he liked him very much already. He was easy to like, easy to fall under his charm. 

“Ok. Let’s see where this goes.”

Eames nodded while he picked up his coffee again, taking another drink.


	10. Chapter 10

It was easy to be with Eames. Far easier than Arthur ever imagined.

 

        Most days, Eames was busy so Arthur painted. In the beginning he took Robert and Mal’s commissions, painting for them, being paid handsomely and loving the results and now that he had time, he found his best work was being produced. However, once his painting for Eames’ club was framed and hung, Arthur started to feel overwhelmed with more work.

All the high rollers of the club who fell in love with the painting clamored after Arthur to have his work in their businesses. In their buildings, banks, beauty shops, bars, clubs and clothing stores - Arthur was surprised at how many important people in Paris came to that club and now wanted Arthur’s work. At one point, he had to put a cap on how much work he could do because there was suddenly not enough hours in the day.

At night, Eames would come take him to the club again and he would sit at the high priority table after stopping in to say hi to Ariadne and Yusuf, both friends he had begun to miss since involving himself with Eames. They were thrilled to find out of his success, about his relationship and how he was gradually moving towards his dream. 

        Nights were the best - it was when Arthur networked, took commissions, listened to Mal sing, listen to praise for his work and drank the best because it was Eames’ club and he was with Eames. 

After a few more times of returning to Arthur’s apartment, Eames eventually took Arthur to his flat. It was exactly what Arthur expected in class and luxury and he liked sleeping in thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets and using actual flatware rather than plastic forks and spoons. 

Eames wanted to and often did spoil him - even though through Arthur’s work, he was being paid well for every piece of art he produced. Eames would still pay for dinners, drinks, new clothes, appliances for Arthur’s flat. 

When Arthur finally had too many things and not enough space, Eames took him to look for a better flat, a bigger flat closer to his. Arthur was worried that he may not be able to afford the flat he eventually decided on - a beautiful, elegant, luxurious flat that had an old world feel to it but still had modern touches everywhere. The view itself was splendid, the Eiffel Tower could be seen from the terrace when Arthur stepped out on it and there were walls, something Arthur had grown to appreciate after living in a wall-less flat for nearly a year. There were two rooms, a master bedroom with a bathroom attached, the other room a guest room but Arthur would use it for a studio. 

And so much space.

When he finished going through the flat, still wondering if he could afford it, he saw Eames was already signing something and shook the realtor’s hand, getting keys from him a moment after.

“What’s going on?”

Eames spoke some quick French, patting the realtor on the shoulder as he left and he turned to Arthur.

“Your keys.”

“I don’t even know if I can afford this place!”

“Kitten. You’re fine. It’s your new home. Be happy.”

He stepped closer to him, lifting his hand and dropping the keys into his palm as he kissed Arthur’s cheek. Arthur was sure he shouldn’t live above his means, shouldn’t take such a flat not even knowing if he could afford it. But once Eames told him to be happy and accept it, he sighed and did.

          When Arthur was ready to move, he told Yusuf who was not in the least surprised. He even helped him pack.

“I can’t believe you’re not giving me a hard time about this.”

“I’m not surprised really. I mean you quit your job, you’re painting constantly and have delivery men coming here every other day and you’re bringing Eames here every other night, having him bang you every time.”

Arthur blushed as he cleared his throat.

“What?”

“Come on mate, don’t play coy. Your bedroom is right above mine and you’re not exactly quiet.”

“Fuck.”

Arthur shook his head, looking down to wrap a mug in some newspaper. Yusuf laughed at him as he set Arthur’s paints in a box.

“It’s fine. Sooner or later you would have heard me and Ari.”

He looked smug as he said and Arthur laughed.

“She accepted your date?”

“Yeah, we’ve been seeing each other on her days off.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Yusuf nodded, smiling to himself. 

        Most of the newer things Arthur had were still in boxes so he only really packed his own things making it easier for when the movers showed up, they began taking everything down quickly. Yusuf walked down with Arthur while the movers took his things down and into the awaiting truck. In the meantime, Arthur gave Yusuf his keys back with a sad smile.

“It’s strange to say but I think I’m going to miss this place.”

Yusuf laughed, taking the keys back.

“I’m sure.”

“We should have lunch once I’m settled. Come by my new place.”

“That sounds great. I know you mean it too since you’ll be around here all the time anyway.”

Arthur nodded and when the movers were done, he signaled for them to go ahead while he stayed behind, talking to Yusuf a bit more.

“Hey... are you getting serious with Eames?”

“Not really. I don’t know. It’s weird. He’s good to me. We haven’t really argued or anything. We see each other pretty often...but I don’t know how I feel about him.”

Yusuf nodded though it made Arthur suddenly cautious.

“Why? Should I be concerned?”

“No...nevermind. I just wanted to be sure you were happy.”

Arthur was suddenly uneasy but Yusuf waved it off and smiled at him before pulling him back in to embrace him. When Arthur pulled back, feeling Yusuf pat him on the back of the shoulder, he smiled.

“Be good, Arthur.”

“I will be. I’ll see you soon.”

Yusuf nodded and Arthur stepped away, hailing a cab to go to his new home.

 

+

 

          Arthur made himself comfortable in a matter of days. Eames had ordered him a new bedroom set, complete with a bed frame for his new mattress. He came over just as the delivery men were setting it up, Arthur hearing him come in while he set up his studio in the second room. He came out to see him speaking to the delivery men and he tipped them even though they weren’t done bringing everything up yet. He removed his overcoat and draped it over the arm of the cabriole sofa, black fabric with dark wood exposed frame. Eames hated it but because Arthur loved it, he tolerated it. He smiled when he saw Arthur wearing his faded and worn at the knee jeans and loose graphic t-shirt, his hair messy and tousled. When Eames pulled him close, Arthur warned him.

“I’m dirty from unpacking.”

“I don’t care.”

He kissed him and Arthur smiled when he pulled back.

“You tipped the delivery guys but they’re still bringing in the bedroom set.”

“It’s to motivate them.”

When the delivery men finished and left, Eames took him to his new room and looked around, Arthur excited to have all new furniture, all of it for him. They broke in the bed without sheets or pillows that same afternoon. 

While Eames slept, Arthur got dressed and finished unpacking his studio and worked more. He only stopped when Eames woke up and said he was going back home to change and he would be back to pick him up so they could go to the club. Arthur nodded and kissed him bye.

The club outings were also different than when Arthur worked there. He had been accepted into the fold of the high priority table easily, Dom and Mal loving him, Robert impressed with him and of course Eames was with him. Eames always sat with him, his arm around his chair and they would sit and drink and smoke the night away, sometimes watching Mal sing when she had a set. Now and then, Arthur did wander to the bar to talk to Ariadne and Yusuf and he would stay there until Eames came by to take him back. 

The club was Eames’ job. It was his business and he took it very seriously. Whatever problem would come up, Eames personally took care of it, signing off on deliveries, handling employees. When a fight once broke out, a couple men too drunk to know better, Eames personally broke it up, throwing one of them out while the bouncer took care of the other. He apologized to the tables that had been disturbed and ordered them a round of champagne, which made him more adored. 

When Eames was ready to leave, he always took Arthur with him, saying goodnight to everyone, to Mal, Dom and Robert, trusting Dom to handle everything in the club. They took Eames’ car to Arthur’s apartment and fucked through the night. Arthur was still just as slutty, always wanting Eames the moment they were alone. He couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough - more than once, they hardly made it the bedroom and just laid on the floor of the living room, Eames pulling a throw pillow from the cabriole sofa to put under Arthur’s hips to fuck him properly. They only fell asleep there once and after waking up stiff and cold, they never did it again. Eames even took care of Arthur then, picking him up off the floor and carrying him to the bed, bridal style, tucking him in and spooning him when he got in bed himself. 

In the morning, Arthur would get up, get his pajama bottoms on and make breakfast now that he had all the proper things to make breakfast with. He made Eames tea with the proper kettle he insisted Arthur have in his flat while he made himself coffee. He made the usual “American” breakfast as Eames called it, sausage, eggs and toast and when Eames padded out from the room wearing his boxer briefs, breakfast was ready. 

When he finished eating, sipping the last of his tea, Arthur was already rubbing his foot against Eames’ bare leg, seeing him smile while he did it.

“I have to run home and change. Then I have to go to work.”

“Right now?”

“Well, in a bit.”

Arthur slid over closer to him, his hand on Eames’ thigh as he kissed his bare shoulder, sighing softly, loving the smell of him first thing in the morning.

“I’m still all wet and open from last night.”

Eames groaned a bit, settling his cup down, turning to kiss Arthur.

“One more hour then. Come on.”

 

+

 

       That evening while they sat at the high priority table, Dom came by with an order of champagne. After the cork was popped and he began to pour it, he and Mal smiled at each other and she said,

“So, we’ve picked a date and a place!”

Dom reached into his pockets and withdrew a few envelopes as Eames smiled, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray.

“About bloody time, mate!”

Robert laughed as he took his envelope and then Eames accepted his.

“Blame Mal! I proposed forever ago!”

Mal laughed as she nudged Dom.

“You were just as busy as I am!”

They teased each other and Arthur smiled at their relationship, a little jealous at how much they loved each other and were now going to get married. He looked at Eames for a moment, wondering what he was doing with himself, with this man who spoiled him and fucked him within an inch of his life but still, he hardly knew. Everything he knew about Eames was basic information, things he gathered from everyone else or things he picked up himself but Eames gave up very little himself. He frowned a little, because it wasn’t his plan. He should have been focused on how successful he was becoming, how he was making his own money and establishing himself as an artist and instead he was wondering why he knew nothing about Eames.

When Eames turned to hand him the envelope, he saw the look on Arthur’s face. He tapped his cigarette on the ashtray as he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Do we need to leave?”

The way he asked made Arthur feel like he was a child about to be scolded. The sudden smugness and confident bullshit that had once been charming got to Arthur at that moment. He shook his head and pushed his chair back, making Eames move his arm back suddenly. He announced,

“I’m sorry, I have to go everyone. I have so much work, I shouldn’t have even come out tonight.”

Mal awwed but accepted his excuse and Dom looked a bit worried. Arthur assured him he was fine and then said goodnight to the table and Arthur left. He was sure Eames would follow and sure enough he did. Once on the pavement, Eames looked at him, bordering on anger and confusion.

“What’s the problem.”

It wasn’t a question and that made Arthur all the more frustrated.

“I want to go home. You can stay.”

“I can’t stay, not like this. Not with you being all pissy.”

“I’m not-...it doesn’t matter. Just go back inside. I’m going home.”

“Arthur.”

The way he said his name made Arthur feel like a child again.

“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m not a fucking child! If I want to be mad at you, I can be. If I want to go home, I will!”

“Well, tell me why you’re mad so I can fix it!”

“You can’t! It’s my fault anyway...I’m the one who let myself get carried away with you. I lost focus on why I came to Paris. I didn’t come here to be your fling, I wanted my career and now when I’m getting my dream off the ground, I can’t focus because I’m looking at you!”

Arthur felt himself getting loud and excited, making Eames look around for a moment.

“Calm down.”

It made Arthur angry and he shoved Eames as he turned and walked away, going towards the subway to head home.


	11. Chapter 11

       Arthur painted for the rest of the night once he got home. He changed his clothes and sat down to work, concentrating, focusing his anger on his work.

By the time it was dawn, he had finished another painting and he got up to wash his hands. As he stepped out of his studio, he heard Eames coming in, his keys clinking against themselves, making more noise when he set them down on the table beside the door. Arthur stopped and looked at him and Eames did the same after closing the door. 

They only looked at each other for a moment before Arthur turned away and went to the bathroom, turning the lights on with the back of his wrist and did the same with the faucet. He scrubbed his fingernails, taking his time and focusing on the task at hand. When he was done and dried off his hands, he went to the bedroom where Eames was sitting, waiting for him. He was still mostly dressed in his pants and oxford, his tie and shoes off. He was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt when Arthur walked in. He stopped and looked at him while Eames got up.

“So, you’re going to tell me what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

He went to change his clothes, pulling off his stained shirt.

“Don’t give me that shit, Arthur. Tell me.”

“Nothing is wrong.”

He began undoing his jeans, pulling them off, leaning down to take them off. When he stood back up, Eames was behind him, taking a hold of his arms, holding him in place, kissing the back of his neck.

“Stop.”

“If nothing is wrong, then shut up.”

Arthur shivered, wanting to be mad, hating Eames for still making him want him so much, his traitorous cock already responding to Eames’ attention. He sighed, wanting to sound annoyed but it came out as relaxed, feeling Eames’ hands sliding down his front, his fingers hooking on the side of his briefs as he tugged them down - no teasing tug, just yanked down and Arthur was turned around as he let them slide down the rest of the way as he stepped out of them and walked to the bed. Eames pushed him down and Arthur felt angry, hating being manhandled like that but he scooted back until his legs were up on the mattress. He opened his legs apart while he watched Eames undress and he groaned.

“There’s my kitten.”

       Arthur cursed and wanted to close his legs at the tickle of Eames’ fingers at his hole. 

“Quiet now.”

Arthur looked at him with disdain, wanting to knee him in the face as Eames sat between his thighs. But he bit the inside of his cheek and let his body react as he felt Eames’ fingers penetrate. God, he hated him most times when they fucked. Eames was not very sweet or romantic with him but he gave Arthur the best cock he had ever had so he took a lot of Eames’ bullshit. He felt his fingers inside him, spreading him open and Arthur gave a breathy little moan, impatient as he was turned on. 

“You’re pretty where I fuck you, kitten.”

Arthur moaned that time, not caring that he was being loud and that Eames had told him to be quiet once already. He felt Eames moving his hand back and Arthur struggled to breathe, hearing Eames slick himself up and start lining up against him, his lube covered hand on Arthur’s thigh pushing him open further. He leaned over him with one hand, the other still on his dick, the head pressing against Arthur’s hole. When Arthur looked at him, Eames’ smug look was on his face.

“I’m going to fuck my kitten raw.”

Arthur snapped back to his senses as he scooted back a bit, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“That’s not funny.”

Eames pushed him back down on his back as he kissed him hard, his tongue filling inside Arthur’s mouth and when he pulled back, he bit at Arthur’s lip, then sucked on it for a moment before letting go.

“I saw your face at the club. When Dom gave you his wedding invitation. You’re all pissy and mad at me because I haven’t shown you that kind of affection.”

Arthur turned his head, his face warm as he tried to deny it.

“You’re so transparent. Even now you can’t own up to it, so I’m giving it to you.”

He put his mouth to Arthur’s ear, kissing softly, gently before whispering to him,

“So say I can.”

Arthur nodded and Eames pushed in.

       It was glorious and Eames shoved in the rest of the way. Arthur gasped loudly, panting for air,

“Oh-oh...oh!”

He brought his arms up and held onto Eames, kissing his face, moving his body to ride his cock without Eames moving.

“Slutty little boy…”

He heard Eames’ tease and he felt he should have been angry but with Eames he gets so aroused and focused on Eames that he couldn’t think. He felt Eames sit up, moving his arms off his neck. When he was on his knees, he took Arthur’s ankle and brought it up on his shoulder, kissing the soft rounded bone before sliding his hand down to grip Arthur’s thigh and began to pound into him. 

Arthur felt the muscles in his thighs tense as he was pushed open, his hands digging into the bed beneath him. Eames kept going, his free hand holding Arthur’s hip in place.

“Go on, kitty, you can yell now.”

Arthur sobbed, not wanting to listen but his body was no longer his. He cried out, his hips canting against Eames’ trying his best to keep up with him but unable to do anything and eventually, he would give up and lay there, taking it. 

Eames slowly grasped Arthur’s aching erection and he moved his fist in time with his thrusts, milking screams and wrecked sobs from Arthur and when he came, he stopped moving his hand but left it in place, slamming into Arthur harder and harder until he came.

“Oh,  _ Arthur _ …” Eames whined.

When he came, Arthur felt it, wet heat pulsing inside him and he whimpered, his legs shaking, his fingers hurting from where he clung onto the blankets. Eames pulled out and Arthur gasped. He felt his strong hand gripping at his thigh as he turned Arthur onto his stomach before lying down beside him. Arthur sighed softly, feeling Eames put his arm around him as he leaned over, kissing the tip of his nose, then Arthur’s mouth. His fingers trailed over Arthur’s back, down the valley of his spine and when he reached his ass, he smacked him lightly but grabbed his cheek with some force.

“You fucking prat. I shouldn’t have to fuck things out of you.”

Arthur felt too exhausted to argue back but he did his best.

“I don’t know how you feel about me. I don’t know you.”

He closed his eyes, embarrassed at how whiny he sounded.

“You never ask me anything.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. You talk about yourself a lot though. And while I’m delighted to know your dreams, goals and aspirations and how your family is doing back home and how your work is going, you can’t be mad at me if I don’t tell you anything if you don’t ask me anything.”

Arthur opened his eyes again and he looked down as best he could, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

“You’re right.”

“I know I am kitten.”

Arthur paused to think, looking at Eames lying beside him, his hand still on his ass.

“What’s your first name?”

“It’s William.”

Arthur smiled a little, getting closer to him as he put his arm over Eames’ side.

“Are we going to Mal and Dom’s wedding together?”

“Of course we are, my sweet boy.”

He kissed Arthur’s brow, then his cheek right below his eye.

“I got you a meeting with a gallery director. He saw your work and when he came to the club, I told him I could deliver.”

Arthur was a bit more awake as he sat up, propping himself on his elbows.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. You’ll meet with him tomorrow. I have his card in my wallet. You can call him and set up a time.”

Arthur threw himself on Eames, kissing him again and again.


	12. Chapter 12

        The next afternoon, Arthur woke early and wandered around his apartment. He sat on the terrace with his cup of coffee and thought about what he should wear, what he should do with the meeting that day. He thought of cutting his hair and getting the best suit he could afford but that might throw off his artist,  bohemian  look and he might not get taken seriously. He padded back to his room when he finished his coffee, Eames still asleep, in same spot Arthur left him in. He crawled on the bed from the foot and plopped beside Eames, nudging him a little.

Eames grunted and slowly opened his eyes as he saw Arthur after blinking a few times.

“What is it, baby?”

Arthur smiled a bit before replying.

“I don’t know what to do. Should I cut my hair and dress nicely?”

“You always dress nicely.”

His voice was heavy from sleep and still scraped over, his eyes struggling to stay open. Arthur was finding it harder to stay on the topic of conversation.

“What about my hair?”

“A trim wouldn’t hurt. But not a lot. I like your hair. You can always slick it back.”

Arthur nodded and then eased himself closer to Eames, kissing him and smiling a little. Eames kissed back, his arms pulling Arthur in.

“Did you make my breakfast?”

Arthur scoffed.

“No. I don’t have time for you anymore. I’m an artist.”

Eames laughed and Arthur just smiled.

        When Eames went home to change, then work, Arthur went out to get his hair trimmed and buy some clothes. He had actually gotten into a fight with Eames before he left when he tried to give him a roll of francs to go shopping with. Arthur refused it, saying he had his own money and didn’t need Eames to bankroll him like his little housewife. 

Eames had only rolled his eyes at him and told him he would see him tonight.

After calling the gallery owner and setting up a time and place to meet, Arthur got his hair trimmed and bought some good clothes - a charcoal grey oxford with black dress pants and black leather chelsea boots. He slicked his hair back, combing it back neatly with a proper part and when he was ready to leave, he picked up his wallet and keys and left. When he reached the lobby and the doorman opened the door for him, he was stopped.

“Monsieur Cohen?”

Arthur paused and turned to the doorman who ran off something in French. He felt embarrassed that after nearly a year in Paris, he could only pick up a handful of words and say a few key sentences. The doorman held up his hand, indicating for Arthur to wait a moment as he went into his uniform pocket and withdrew a moderate size box. Arthur thanked him and then hailed a cab. After giving the address the place he and the gallery director were to meet, Arthur opened the box seeing it was a Cartier Rotonde de Cartier  Astrotourbillon  watch. It had a chocolate brown leather wrist strap with a white gold case and of course, the unique and different second hand. For a moment, Arthur’s jaw dropped as he took it out of the box and admired it, running his thumbs over the butter soft wrist strap before he finally came back and slowly eased it onto his wrist, adjusting it to fit. When he glanced down at the box, he saw a note there, folded neatly and tucked between the box and the soft foam the watch came in. He picked it up and opened it seeing Eames’ untidy writing.

‘ _ Good luck today. - E _ ’

Arthur smiled a little, folding the note back up and slipping it into his pocket. 

He arrived at the casual bistro in the center of Paris. The area was a common tourist trap but Arthur didn’t mind. He walked through a thicket of tourists and after going in the bistro and finding a waiter to let him know he was looking for someone, he was lead to the outside sitting area where a well dressed gentleman sat at a table, smoking a cigarette while a glass of wine waited on the table. 

“Mr. Saito?”

Mr. Saito turned and looked at Arthur before he stood and extended his hand out to him.

“Mr. Cohen, good to meet you. Please, join me.”

“Thank you.”

Arthur sat down and ordered his own glass of wine and spoke to Mr. Saito about his gallery.

“Eames told me of the magnificent piece you did for his club. When I saw it, I wanted to buy it from him but he refused to sell, despite the generous offer I made. Instead, he told me you were an amazing artist and you were looking to display your work.”

“I am. I’ve not found anyone who was willing to show my work.”

“They’re fools. I can’t believe you haven’t been displayed yet. I’d like to see a few more pieces and then I’d like to show you the space. Do you think you have enough for a space?”

“I should. How many do you think I’d need?”

“About twenty to thirty.”

Arthur nodded, trying to think of some of the works he did before his commissions. Mr. Saito took a sip of his wine before continuing, telling Arthur more of the space, where it would be located and the event that would follow.

“Event?”

“It’s a gallery opening, Mr. Cohen.”

“Just Arthur, please.”

Mr. Saito nodded.

“A gallery opening is a big to-do. I’m sure Eames will handle the majority of the guest list, but I’ll have my own guests and clients coming. Believe me Arthur, this will launch your career.”

Arthur smiled at the very suggestion.

 

+

 

         When Eames came by to pick up Arthur that evening, he was met with sweet affection. Arthur hardly let him get through the door when he pressed up against Eames, leaning him back against the door and kissing him deeply. He hummed and when he pulled away, Eames looked at him, proud and all-knowing.

“Meeting went well I see.”

“He’s going to display my work. There’s going to be an event. I’m going to be famous.”

“You are.”

“All thanks to you. I would have never gotten recognized if not for you.”

“ Technically  because of Dom.”

“It’s your club. Don’t be difficult.”

Eames chuckled as he nodded.

“All right fine. Because of me.”

“Asshole.”

He smiled softly anyway, kissing Eames’ lips softly, still pressed up against him.

“Let’s stay here tonight. Let’s stay here and I’ll make you dinner and I can show you my gratitude all night.”

“Yes. That sounds like a much better night.”

Arthur grinned at him as he felt Eames holding him in return and he moved back, taking his hands as he lead him further into his flat.

“Change your clothes. I’ll get started on dinner.”

Eames nodded and went to the bedroom while Arthur headed to the kitchen to start.

The meal itself went well.

     “Where did you learn to cook?”

“When I dormed in school. I got tired of eating instant ramen and mac and cheese.”

Eames laughed.

“Where did you go to school?”

Eames paused, setting down his fork and picked up his glass.

“I didn’t.”

“A self made man. How interesting.”

“You can say I’m self made. I just ran with the right crowd I guess.”

He chuckled a bit and Arthur smiled.

“How did you meet Dom? He’s been your friend for a while right?”

“We’ve known each other since we were kids. His dad was a military man so he came to London when he was kid still. We bonded in school, then just ran around together until we decided to open this club together.”

“So he owns part of it?”

“Some. I’m majority shareholder so it’s why I can just run about while he’s the general manager.”

“What about Mal?”

“She’s a friend of mine. I introduced her to Dom and they fell madly in love. It was instant. Dom proposed to her maybe about four months after they started dating.”

“That’s so fast.”

“It was. But it took them a while to set a date. After the club opened, Dom insisted she sing and before we knew it, it took off. Everyone came in to see Mal, to drink with us so they didn’t have time.”

“It looks so unassuming. Being attached to Yusuf’s building.”

“Yusuf’s a good lad. He put up with a lot while construction was happening but we made it worth his while. Now I hear he’s dating my best bartender.”

Arthur laughed and nodded.

“He’s been head over heels for Ari for a while.”

“I know the feeling.”

Arthur stopped and set his fork down on his plate, looking down at it before he picked up his wine glass. 

He doesn’t have a chance to say anything else when Eames stood and took Arthur by his empty hand and made him stand to walk to the bedroom. Arthur wondered to himself while they walked - amazed that Eames was being nice to him, showing him affection that wasn’t backed with money, that he talked to him, that he stayed the night and most of the morning and afternoon, only leaving when he had to change his clothes - most of which was slowly creeping in and ending up in Arthur’s drawers and closet and laundry pile. He wondered if it meant anything or if he was reading too much into it.

Once in bed, Eames took him apart like he always did. Arthur sobbed through his orgasm, hardly able to breathe when Eames made him come and he couldn’t speak afterwards, his heart beating furiously in his chest. When Eames pulled out and laid beside him, Arthur’s mind slowly came back online and he turned to hold onto Eames’ arm, his mouth on his shoulder, humming happily. Eames turned and kissed Arthur’s head, making an unhappy noise.

“You have all this shit in your hair.”

“Oh...I forgot to wash it out from my meeting earlier.”

Arthur felt all those good feelings  dissipate  as he moved back, sitting up and touching his head. He slowly slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, grumbling to himself, angry he let himself be caught up in a moment. He washed his hair angrily, furious, not even wanting Eames to stay the night. He didn’t know what he was expecting, inviting him to stay in instead of going out. 

He was already sick of him being there.

When he finished, he wrapped himself up in his bathrobe and stepped out, seeing Eames was half dressed and on his phone. Arthur didn’t know what was happening, but he caught bits and pieces of Eames’ anger before he hung up. 

“Everything ok?”

“No, there’s a problem at the club I have to fix.”

Arthur huffed, tired of trying to be nice only to get attitude in return.

“Fine, it’s good you’re not staying. I’m sick of you already.”

Arthur sat down on the edge of his bed, drying his hair with a towel when he heard Eames walk over to him. When Arthur looked up, Eames shoved him, causing him to fall back on the bed and Arthur yelled, dropping the towel as Eames knelt over him.

“Don’t give me shit. I’m going through a tough time right now and you being difficult with me isn’t helping.”

“You started it!”

“I didn’t start a damn thing! You’re the one who got all bent out of shape when I told you about the product in your hair!”

“ Weren't  you leaving?!”

Eames stood back in annoyance and finished getting ready without another word. Arthur laid there, listening to him pick up his things and when he was ready, he stopped at the door and Arthur sat up. 

“Walk me to the door.”

“Walk yourself to the door, I’m going to bed.”

“Arthur.”

Arthur sighed and stood up, walking behind Eames until they got to the main door. Eames stopped and turned to him, leaning closer to kiss him but Arthur turned his face, making Eames kiss his cheek instead. He didn’t give up and chased after Arthur’s mouth until he caught him and pulled him close, kissing him hard until Arthur gave up. When he pulled back, Arthur looked down and waited for him to let go.

“Tell me I can come back later.”

He didn’t ask. He demanded still and though it bothered him, Arthur nodded anyway.

“You can come back.”

Eames let him go then with a soft smile before he left.


	13. Chapter 13

          Over the following weeks, Arthur worked with Saito  to get his gallery opening set up. He painted somewhere in between that and dealing with Eames. When Eames stayed in some nights, Arthur found it harder to work - he was distracting and most times demanding of Arthur’s time. 

It wasn’t as if Arthur minded - though he felt he should have. Eames had his way about him that made Arthur feel good, even if they fought sometimes.

“How’s the gallery going?”

It was a night that Arthur stayed in, Eames keeping him company, only running to the club before it opened to do a quick sweep and returning to Arthur’s apartment. 

“It’s going well. I just have so much work to do. I showed Saito my pieces and he loved everything. He recommended I do much bigger installations so I have at least three done. The rest are normal.”

He washed his hands and sighed as his fingernails remained stained around the sides. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Eames already in the bedroom changing. He leaned against the doorframe and watched him.

“How are things at the club? I miss Mal’s sets.”

“Everything is fine. We had some employee disputes before but now, everything is fine. Mal actually hasn’t been at the club much. She’s planning a wedding.”

Arthur smiled a little and went over to Eames, helping him out of his waistcoat, then his braces.

“Robert is getting so much praise for the piece you did for him.”

“What does he do? He said it was for his business but I never even bothered asking.”

“Oh, kitten. You’re adorable. Most people ask you know.”

“You’re right. I guess I was just so excited about getting work. it didn’t even dawn on me. So what does he do?”

“His father runs some  multi million  business. A little of everything, investing, stocks all that. Since his father isn’t doing well. Robert’s taking over gradually.”

“Oh, wow. That’s impressive.”

Eames smiled, still amused by Arthur’s forgetfulness. He cupped his face, kissing him sweetly and Arthur felt laughter bubbling from him as he nudged Eames a little.

“What about Mal?”

“She’s a singer by trade. But since she’s been with Dom, she’s just happy.”

Arthur nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Eames obliged him and then asked,

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Just painting. And I thought we would go to the club. Why?”

“Mal wants to show us the place she’s getting married, have lunch afterwards.”

“Sounds nice. Okay, let’s go.”

Eames smiled at him.

 

+

 

        Mal had lived in Paris her entire life, only traveling outside of France when she met Dom. But her heart was always in Paris. Having luxury handed to her by means of her well to-do fiance, she was able to plan the wedding of her dreams.

And her dream included the Chateau Vaux le Vicomte. a historic baroque chateau that was built in 1658. It sprawled over 500 acres and was covered in gardens and elegant glass work and at night, hundreds upon hundreds of candles would be lit. 

Mal walked ahead with the guide, her heels clicking and echoing throughout the black and white  checkered  marble floors as she listened excitedly to the little details of where her wedding would be held. 

“You’ll have use of the main castle and the gardens, everything will be catered by our gourmet chef. We also offer photographer and videographer services, our sound system is some of the best in the country and completely up to date. So, what do you think madam?”

Mal spun to face Arthur and Eames as she clapped her hands excitedly and asked,

“So? What do you two think?”

“You’re getting married in a castle.” Said Arthur.

“It’s a chateau, darling not a castle.”

“I saw moats and drawbridges. This is a castle.”

She laughed and then waited for Eames.

“It’s a good thing Dom can afford all this.”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“It’s breathtaking.” 

She went back to the guide as Eames put his arm around Arthur and they walked a bit, admiring the work and style of the old world chateau. 

“Don’t you even think of getting married in a place like this.”

Arthur scoffed, putting his arm around Eames’ waist.

“Right. I can’t even get you to say you love me and you think I’m going to aim to get married in a place like this?”

“I’ve told you.”

“I think I’d remember something like that.”

Before Eames said anything else, they both heard Mal running over to them, excited as she had placed a deposit and had secured a day.

         Later that night, Eames commented to Dom over drinks,

“Your soon-to-be wife has excellent taste.”

“You mean expensive taste. She told me of the castle she rented.”

“It’ a chateau!” Mal exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. 

“It’s a beautiful location. It’s like something that froze in time.” said Arthur.

“I’ve heard of that chateau. It’s huge. Do you know enough people to fill it?” asked Robert.

“This is us we’re talking about. The question is will this place be big enough to accommodate everyone.” replied Dom.

Mal agreed and held Dom’s arm lovingly.

      By the end of the month, Arthur had forgotten about the conversation in Mal’s chateau and focused on finishing his work for the gallery. Once everything was turned over to Saito, Saito in turn bought one immediately. It was one of the larger pieces Arthur had done and before it had even been displayed, a red tag hung from the corner of the frame and Arthur had been handed a check. 

He was confused by the transaction only for Saito to say,

“Your painting has been sold.”

“How? No one saw anything.”

“I saw it.”

“Oh...oh thank you.”

Saito patted his shoulder with a smile. 

He was around the club more after that, talking with Dom and Eames, planning the gallery event and making a guest list. Of course, they would not personally do any of the work it would take to write invitations or mail them out, that was left to the assistants. The higher up’s just planned on who was invited among their circle. Arthur listened in sometimes, curious as to who was invited and who was not - Arthur didn’t know anyone but the small circle of people within the club and they had been included already. Except Ariadne and Yusuf.

“If I may interject, I’d like to add two more on the list.”

Eames had been writing names down and stopped when Arthur spoke.

“Who, love?”

“Ariadne and Yusuf.”

Eames looked at Saito and Saito shrugged, not knowing who they were.

“It’s his event.”

Eames nodded and included their names.

“The press as well.” added Saito.

“No press.”

“Ah, understood.”

Arthur was confused again but held back, waiting to talk to Eames alone about it.

        When they were returning to Arthur’s apartment that morning, he finally asked.

“Eames, why no press at my event?”

“It’s your first event, pet. No one is going to care. By your second, the press will beg for invitation.”

“Oh.”

Eames was right, but it didn’t take the sting away from his words. Eames saw he had unintentionally hurt Arthur and he turned to him, cupping his cheek.

“Aw, kitten. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, I know what you meant. It’s true. I’m no one right now.”

“You’re someone to me. And in a matter of time, you’ll be someone to everyone in this city.”

Arthur smiled a little, leaning to Eames’ touch.

“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I’ve said nice things to you before.”

“You telling me how you love fucking me isn’t what I mean.”

Eames laughed and Arthur did too, feeling tired from the night. It wasn’t unusual for him to feel exhausted by the time the sun came up and they got back to his flat and that morning was no different. He yawned, turning away for a moment and when he looked back, he saw Eames looking at him fondly.

“Poor kitten. You’re tired.”

“Aren’t you?”

“A bit. But I’m used to this.”

Arthur nodded, feeling Eames’ hand back on his face, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Arthur nipped it, smiling as he did and Eames just gave a breathy laugh, laced with exhaustion.

“I love you, Arthur.”

It was quiet for a moment before Arthur came to his senses.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too.”

“You better.”

Arthur smiled, his own tired laugh leaving his mouth.

“What does this mean now?”

“Whatever you want it to mean, kitten.”

Arthur leaned forward, kissing him again and again until they arrived at Arthur’s flat.

 


	14. Chapter 14

         Arthur wanted things to be different between him and Eames and in some cases, they were. Eames showed him a little more affection, supported him as his gallery event was drawing closer and when they went out at night, Eames began to take him other places rather than just the club. They went out to dinner, to the opera, to plays and shows, to other events around the city.

And in other cases, things stayed exactly the same. Eames still argued with him and was quite cruel about it. He still never asked - he demanded and always expected Arthur to comply. 

But it was better than before and Arthur couldn’t argue..

The afternoon Yusuf came over for a long overdue lunch, Arthur showed him his new flat and some of the works for his upcoming event. Yusuf was impressed.

“You’re a long ways away from the flat you rented from me.”

Arthur smiled a bit.

“It wasn’t a bad start though. Sometimes, I still miss living there.”

They sat down and had some drinks while they went back and forth on what was going on with their lives. When Arthur remembered, he excused himself and returned with Yusuf’s invitation.

“It’s for the gallery event. It’s for you and Ariadne.”

“Oh, I’m actually invited to this?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks for this mate. I appreciate it.”

“I want you both to be there. You guys helped me through a lot.”

Yusuf thanked him again.

        When the night of his event came, Arthur was nervous. His stomach turned and his hands shook as he attempted to do his tie. His braces still hung at his side, waistcoat on the chair and he was glad he had combed his hair before his nerves really got to him. 

Eames joined him in the mirror, doing up his tie like it was another night which was maddening for Arthur. Eames smiled a little at his reflection and once he finished, he began to help Arthur.

“You’re nervous.”

“I’m terrified.”

“My love, you sold a painting before it even showed. Everyone who’s seen your work loves it. Why the nerves?”

“I don’t know.”

He lifted his head up as Eames finished and then pulled his braces up over his shoulders, the right, then the left. 

“It’ll be the hit of the city, you’ll see. There will be people who will regret not being able to attend.”

Arthur did feel a bit better hearing Eames soothe his nerves. He finished getting dressed on his own and when he was ready, they left.

Eames made a few calls on the ride over, business he assured Arthur and he hung up before they got to the event. The driver opened the door for them and Arthur was surprised to see a line forming at the door, a man in a tuxedo checking invitations before allowing anyone inside. When they approached the door, they were immediately let in and Arthur gasped softly at the crowd already inside. It seemed like Eames’ club crowd, well dressed men and women everywhere, circling around only Arthur’s work hung on every wall. 

        There were waiters with trays of hor d’oeuvres and flutes of champagne milling about the room and Arthur was astounded to see red tags on quite a few paintings already. Eames put his hand on the small of Arthur’s back while they walked, only pulling it away to pick up flutes of champagne for Arthur and himself. 

Eames leaned over, kissing the side of Arthur’s head with a smile.

“Look at this. And you were nervous.”

Arthur felt a little silly then. 

When Dom and Mal met up with them, Dom was in a black and charcoal suit and Mal at his side in a fitted, floor length dress, strapless with rhinestones on the bodice. She carried a clutch purse in her hand and wore a diamond necklace, her dark hair pulled up. Arthur smiled as she took his hand and kissed his cheek.

“Arthur, darling look at this! Everyone is here! And so many painting have sold already!”

“I know, I’m stunned!”

They talked a bit, Mal congratulating him and so excited for him while Dom and Eames talked a bit. When Mal turned to Dom, Dom smiled at Arthur and shook his hand.

“Glad we were able to get some of your work before you forgot about us!”

“I could never!”

Dom kept his smile, patting Arthur on the shoulder. 

       When Yusuf and Ariadne showed up, Arthur was glad to see them. Ariadne was glad to be at a classy affair where she wasn’t serving drinks and Yusuf was just excited. Arthur talked with them as he showed them his work, Ariadne nodding in approval while Yusuf smiled and commented to her how he saw some of these before. 

The night was going brilliantly, Arthur meeting a lot of people, shaking hands, being praised for his work, some even asking about buying directly from Arthur but he had to decline saying he couldn’t possibly take on more work. It was all Arthur ever wanted.

By the end of the night, all of the paintings were sold. Arthur’s name was on everyone’s lips. There was already talk of another event and Arthur couldn’t believe how well everything had gone. Saito spoke to him at the end of the night, telling him his check would be ready for him in a few days and shook his hand, congratulating him again. He thanked Saito and then said  goodnight  to Ariadne and Yusuf and Arthur suddenly found himself without Eames. He hadn’t noticed but throughout the night, he stopped feeling Eames’ hand on his back and he couldn’t remember the last time he saw him. He began to walk around, saying goodnight to the last remaining people and found Mal sitting on a bench near the entrance. 

“Mal, are you okay?”

She smiled, sitting up a bit a she uncrossed her legs and said,

“Arthur! Yes, I’m fine sweetheart, my feet are just aching. But as a proper lady I can’t remove my shoes just yet so I’m just sitting.”

Arthur laughed a little as he said,

“Oh good. Have you seen Eames?”

“Yes, he’s outside smoking with Dom. Come sit with me until they come back inside.”

She made space for him and Arthur sat down, feeling Mal take his arm as she said,

“You did so well tonight. Dom and Eames have a lot of influence you know. I’m sure Eames did everything he could tonight to make sure this all went well.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Mm, he made a lot of connections. Through the club. And Dom being on his side as well, they invited everyone with any kind of clout tonight. Eames must really believe you. He rarely pulls out all the stops.”

“I’m flattered.”

“He loves you, you know. He’s never put any kind of stock in anyone else before. You can see it, the way he looks at you.”

Arthur smiled a bit and Mal nudged him.

“He told you already, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I’m glad. You’re good for him.”

“The way you are for Dom.”

Mal looked down for a moment, her smile looking sad now as she said,

“I’m not as good for Dom as you are for Eames.”

“What? Come on, I see how you too are.”

Her free hand came up to Arthur’s brow, sweeping away any stray hair he may have had.

“I’m a spoiled little girl, Arthur.”

Arthur didn’t understand, but he didn’t have a chance to ask any further when Dom and Eames returned for them. Eames looked at him and said,

“Mal, are you trying to steal my boy?”

Mal laughed as she let go of Arthur’s arm as she took Dom’s hand and gathered her skirt to stand, Arthur following. He took Eames’ hand and said,

“I was keeping Mal company. I lost you before.”

“You were busy.”

He kissed Arthur’s temple and Dom said,

“Well, we’re calling it a night. My queen is tired.” 

Mal smiled softly as she said good-night and left. Eames took Arthur home as well. 


	15. Chapter 15

        Arthur was catching his breath, Eames still on top of him, smoothing his hair back while he smiled at him. Arthur looked up at him, bringing his hand to Eames’ wrist, turning towards his touch.

“Tonight was amazing.”

“Why, thank you.”

Arthur laughed, his eyes closing for a moment as he tilted his head to Eames’ palm, kissing it in between laughter. 

“While you always are, I meant the event. It was a dream.”

“I’m glad it went well.”

“I was upset when I realized you weren’t there.”

“I was there. But you were so busy that I finally talked business with everyone else.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, kitten.”

“I spoke to Mal while I was waiting for you. She told me I was good for you.”

“You are.”

“What did Mal do before she met Dom? You said you were friends with her.”

“I told you, love. She was a singer.”

“I just feel there’s more to that. When she said I was good for you, I told her she was good for Dom. She said she wasn’t and she’s a spoiled girl.”

Eames frowned a bit and looked down, his eyes flicking across Arthur’s face. 

“Mal just...well she and I both came from nothing. Neither one of us liked it. So while I hustled and made connections, she dated rich men.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. When she met Dom, Dom and I were just starting out, so we didn’t have a pot to piss in. Dom was in love though and she loved him too. So she had an affair while staying with her rich man. When Dom finally had his fortune, Mal left her rich man to be with him. And he proposed to her right away. It’s why Dom spoils her, gives her whatever she wants. I guess deep down, he’s afraid she’ll leave him.”

“It makes sense now, why she said she’s spoiled. But she loves him.”

“I think so too.”

“She said you never put stock in anyone like you did for me.”

“I haven’t. I won’t lie to you kitten. I’ve had several flings, lots of dates. But I’ve never stayed with anyone as long as you. I’ve never cared about anyone. You...I don’t know. You got under my skin.”

“You too. I didn’t come here to meet anyone. And I fell in love with you.”

“Good.”

Eames leaned down, kissing him hard, biting his lip gently as he pulled back. 

        A few days later, Arthur was nearly finished with his commissions and went to pick up his check from Saito. In his office, he saw his painting hanging behind his desk and he felt proud again.

“Every painting sold.”

“I can’t believe they all sold! That doesn’t happen often does it?”

“Not often at all. But the people that Eames and myself know have plenty to spend.”

Arthur laughed a bit and looked at the check Saito handed him as he sighed deeply. He thanked Saito and left to deposit his check and then call home to let them know the success of his event. His parents were surprised that it was going well for him, but pleased and happy for him.

He had told them of the inner circle of friends he had made. He told them of Dom and Mal and Eames but left out the part where he was seeing Eames. They had raised concerns and voiced worries, but Arthur reassured them and now he was showing them he was a success.

 

+

 

        The day of Mal and Dom’s wedding, Arthur found himself busy as if it was his wedding day. The morning of, Arthur was up early and waited up for the delivery men to come by and pick up Mal’s wedding gift. Dom had commissioned Arthur for a portrait of Mal - an almost old world feel painting where Mal sat on a velvet chair in her wedding dress, a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Of course, Dom had not seen her dress. so to cover that, her veil was draped over her, the light reflecting on her face. 

Dom had seen it - and loved it, the night before and now it was being delivered to her dressing room. While Arthur waited, he had a cup of coffee and made one for Eames, who woke up when the buzzer indicated the delivery men were there. Eames opened the door and indicated where they had to go, Arthur already had the painting packaged and ready. Once they left, Eames tipped them and joined Arthur for coffee. 

He then went home to change and Arthur showered. When he came back to his phone, he  had a text from Dom, asking if the painting had been picked up. Arthur assured him it had been. 

He had time to eat and meet up with Eames before they headed to see Dom before going to the chateau. Mal had insisted on not having a bridal party so it was just Dom and her, but Dom had a group of people around him nonetheless, steadily feeding him food and champagne, calming his nerves along the way. Eames did the best job by keeping his mind on business until they had to take the car to the chateau. 

When they arrived, Arthur was stunned at the amount of decor and staff buzzing around the manor, valets opening the door for them to step out. Arthur followed Eames and Dom, Robert on Dom’s side. They helped him into his tux and Arthur handed him a sandwich when Dom sat down. Eames then stood up and kissed Arthur’s temple.

“I’m going to check on Mal. I have to give her away. When I come back, have my seat ready.”

“Ok.”

Eames left and Arthur stayed with Dom and Robert.

Before Dom knew it, there was an attendant at the door, telling them Mal was ready. Robert helped Dom into his tux and wished him well while Arthur smiled at him.

“You’ll be fine.”

“I know. I’m excited.”

Arthur nodded and they all left, walking towards the hall. It was crowded and huge, candles and flowers everywhere, photographers and videographers not missing a second. It reminded Arthur of a celebrity wedding, everyone buzzing and talking, excited to see the bride. Arthur took a seat with Robert on Dom’s side and he saved a seat for Eames - everyone right in front. 

Soon, the entire room was on their feet when Mal walked in, Eames on her side as she beamed. Her dress was form fitting, strapless and with a mermaid tail of thick  tulle  and gossamer. Her veil was over her face, lace with scalloped edges. In her hand she carried a huge bouquet of white roses and baby’s breath, on her wrist, around her neck and from her ears she wore diamonds that sparkled as she passed candle stands. Arthur was in awe of how beautiful she was and when he looked at Dom, his mouth hung open, stunned. When they reached the altar, Eames kissed her cheek over her veil and then gave her hand over to Dom before going to sit by Arthur’s side. 

During the ceremony, Arthur half listened, his mind drifting in and out, his focus on Eames. He slid his hand along his and Eames looked at him, taking his hand, lacing their fingers before bringing his hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers. Arthur couldn’t help but blush a little and smile at him.

When Mal spoke her vows, her voice was shaky, tears running delicately down her cheeks, caught in the lights of the candle so it seemed as if she cried diamonds. Dom’s voice was soft and he paused in between some of his words. Finally at the end, he lifted her veil and kissed his bride, the room erupting in applause.

         The reception was like another night in Eames’ club, the music constantly going, the room crowded and overflowing with champagne, drinks and food. Arthur hardly sat, he moved about the room, talking to people who had been at his show and were praising his work, others who were trying to commission him and of course, his close circle whom he had gotten closer with. He stood at the bar with Robert and Eames and Saito, drinking and smoking, watching Dom and Mal spin around in their first dance. When the rest of the crowd was on the floor, Eames took him, making him dance and Arthur did, enjoying himself far more than he thought possible.

He danced with Eames, he danced with Mal. She had changed out of her wedding dress and veil into a looser, long, flowing dress with a halter top. She thanked him for the painting, saying it was beautiful and perfect. 

He drank more, taking off his tie and jacket when he got hot. He had his gourmet dinner at the high priority table, with the exception of Dom and Mal. Then, there was more drinking and dancing before the cake was cut and dessert and coffee was had. After a bit more dancing, Mal tossed her bouquet and the party continued. 

 

+

 

          By the end of the reception, Dom and Mal had left for their honeymoon and Arthur was smashingly drunk. He sloppily kissed Eames in the car on their way back home, trying to get on his lap, Eames doing nothing to stop him. 

It seemed like forever until they returned to Arthur’s flat and Eames picked him up, carrying to his door before setting him on his feet, Arthur’s eager hands on him again, pushing him up against his door.

“Kitten…”

The noise Arthur made was desperate and seemed to get louder as Eames shoved his coat off him, pulling his oxford out from his pants, lifting it up as Arthur fumbled with the buttons on Eames’ shirt, only to get frustrated and tear it open. Eames laughed a bit, amused as he leaned forward, sucking above Arthur’s pulse point, nipping when he pulled back.

“Want you...god, please I want you to fuck me.”

“There’s my slutty little kitty.”

Arthur mewled and tugged Eames’ pants open. Eames turns him, stopping him from going any further before he made him walk, leading him to the bedroom. There, he pushed Arthur down, stripping him of his pants and briefs. Arthur still had his shirt on and he sat up to take it off before lying back and spreading open his legs. 

“Showing off for me, baby?”

Arthur nodded and turned over, pushing himself up on his knees. He heard Eames groan slightly as he removed the rest of his clothes and joined Arthur on the bed. Arthur cried out loudly as he felt Eames’ thick fingers inside him, spreading him open with the lube and he didn’t tease, he didn’t linger. Just as quickly as he started his fingers were gone and Arthur sobbed, reaching behind him, holding his cheek apart as he blubbered,

“Please...fuck me. Want you in me. Don’t wanna wait.”

Eames’ grip on his hip was hard, enough to penetrate through the fog of Arthur’s drunkenness and he sobered up a little more when the head of Eames’ erection pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He growled, his fingers on Arthur’s hip, his other hand pulling Arthur up to hold him better. He kissed his ear, the side of his face, his breath warm on Arthur’s cheek as he panted.

“You like this don’t you? When I mark you mine.”

Arthur nodded, his voice small, his mind crowded with the intensity of being filled up by Eames’ cock. He was impatient, pushing back, squeezing and Eames groaned again as he let go of Arthur’s hip, grabbing the side of his face instead as he turned him towards his mouth, kissing him hard, biting at his lips.

“More…”

He heard Eames’ amused laugh as he pushed forward just a bit.

“Like that, kitty?”

Arthur gasped and he squeezed around Eames’ cock again, spreading his knees apart as he held onto Eames’ arm.

“Harder. Please...fuck me harder. Wanna feel it tomorrow.”

Eames grinned.

“There’s my good boy.”

          Arthur wailed, feeling so stuffed and thoroughly fucked, Eames relentless in his thrusts. They were fluid and steady, every other stroke hitting his prostate and when he felt himself getting close, he cried out, telling Eames so and Eames’  hand was on his cock, gripping him firmly, his thumb smearing his precum along his grip so every jerk sounded filthy and wet. 

Eames fucked him hard, leaving bruises and bite marks all over Arthur’s body, Arthur keening mindlessly, crying out and when he came, his orgasm crushed him, nearly falling over if not for Eames holding him tightly. When Eames came, Arthur shuttered, making sweet little broken noises as he felt claimed, owned, impossibly full as Eames made him turn to kiss him. Arthur did, feeling breathless and exhausted, the alcohol making him feel so good.

When Eames laid him down, pulling out carefully, Arthur whined a little. 

“What is it, kitten?”

“Want you inside me still.”

Eames laid beside him, kissing his neck.

“I am inside you.”

“Mmm...not the same.”

Arthur heard him laugh softly behind him.

“Greedy little thing.”


	16. Chapter 16

         Arthur woke up the next morning sore and hung over. 

He slept in and felt ill when he woke up but he was surprised to see Eames still next to him. Without even thinking about it, Arthur turned closer to him, sliding his arm over his side, pressing his face to his shoulder and falling asleep again.

When he woke up, he was still on his side, his arm now over Eames’ lap while he sat up and spoke on the phone. He looked down and when he saw Arthur awake he smiled at him.

“I’ll call you back.”

He hung up his phone, setting it down on the night stand. He turned back to Arthur, putting his arm around him and slouched back down.

“How’s my sleepy boy?”

“I’m thirsty.”

“Aww. Well you got piss drunk last night.”

“I know. It was worth it. How are you not hung over?”

“Popped some aspirin after I fucked you senseless.”

“Asshole. You could have helped me out like that.”

Eames laughed, Arthur feeling it as he was pressed up against his chest.

“But then you wouldn’t be so delightfully vulnerable and helpless right now.”

He turned slightly and picked up a bottle of water, handing it to Arthur as he resumed his position. Arthur drank and then laid back down, content to do nothing but sleep off his hangover.

        Eames stuck around, doing some work while Arthur slept. Periodically, he checked on him, making sure he had some more water and resumed working.

Later on that evening, Arthur felt better, enough to have dinner so Eames offered to pick some up.

“I have to run back to my apartment anyway and get some clothes so I’ll grab something on my way back.”

“Ok.”

Arthur was in no mood to argue so Eames kissed him and left for a bit. In that time, Arthur drank more water and then took a shower, changing into sweats and his comfortable t-shirt. He sketched while he waited for Eames to return and in an hour, Eames returned with take out. Arthur looked up from his sketch pad when he heard him coming in and said,

“Finally.”

“Sorry, my love. There was a wait for the food.”

Arthur took the bag and set it on the table, taking out the containers and when he opened it, he saw steak. He looked at Eames, setting his  duffel  bag near the couch.

“Where did you go for this? I thought you were bringing back take out.”

“Went to the club. Had to pop in anyway since Dom is on his honeymoon. Killed two birds with one stone.”

“Oh okay. Makes sense.”

They sat down and ate and while they ate, Arthur realized how good Eames was being to him but he didn’t want to say it aloud - the last time he made that realization it didn’t end well. So he stayed quiet and enjoyed his time with Eames.

 

+

 

        While Dom and Mal went on their honeymoon, Eames had to maintain the club on his own for a while, so Arthur found himself there almost as often as he did when he worked there. He didn’t mind though, he hung out with Ariadne and Yusuf, buying Yusuf drinks and talking with him and Ariadne when she wasn’t busy. 

The club always maintained it’s bustling air, crowds coming through all night, tables filled, the bar full, a line always outside. The dance floor was always covered and since Mal wasn’t singing, the band played through consistently, only stopping for breaks now and then. 

Waiters and waitresses were always running through, well trained and fast, Ariadne and the other bartenders always serving drinks with a smile on their faces and getting generous tips. 

Being there often was almost like going back to work for the club only now, Arthur got to go home with Eames at the end of the night.

        Throughout the evenings, Arthur watched Eames interact with other patrons, businessmen whom he sometimes brought to the office upstairs, friends of Robert’s whom he had the finest champagne brought to their table, even Saito and his associates came in and were treated like royalty. Arthur found himself proud, seeing Eames handle even the bad situations with grace, bringing security to rowdy guests or dragging people out onto the streets himself if there were too many for security to handle alone.

Eames was usually ready to leave when the club closed at dawn and Arthur was too. They went home to Arthur’s flat and slept through the mornings. Other days, they would have sex first, then sleep. In between, he would still sell work and paint new pieces and his recognition was growing. It was a good time and Arthur found himself content.

Eventually, Dom returned from his honeymoon, renewed, refreshed and happier than ever. On Mal’s first night back on the stage, she sang as if she was holding a concert, the entire crowd on its feet afterwards, the applause deafening. She took her bows and when she saw Arthur, she embraced him warmly, kissing his face and urging him to sit her. Dom, Eames and Robert were off doing business and wouldn’t be back just yet so Mal spoke of her honeymoon.

“Darling, he took me to Spain for a week and then for a cruise around the Greek Isles. It was beautiful and stunning! You should go!”

“I always wanted to. You’re glowing!”

“I tanned so much, but it was so relaxing. And look at this.”

She lifted up her hair, showing off the thick, huge diamonds in her ears.

“He said they were my wedding gift! Aren’t they stunning?”

“They are. Geez, they look like ice cubes!”

She laughed, letting her hair back down. They continued talking about her honeymoon and about her singing and how happy she was and how she felt. Soon, everyone returned to the table and they resumed their night as they always had. 

In the middle of the evening, Arthur noticed a different crowd coming in, coming towards their table. He was use to certain faces, familiars and regulars but these three men were new. There was something about them that made Arthur uneasy and Eames saw his discomfort right away. He turned and once he saw them, he stood up, Dom and Robert following.

“And what brings Browning’s flunkies to my club, hm?”

“Browning wanted to set up a meeting.”

“If Browning wanted to set up a meeting, then he should come here himself, not sent his goons.”

One of the men scoffed, shaking his head as he stepped closer to Eames.

“Look, you limey shit, don’t insult me. I’m bringing a message from my boss, you’d do right to abide to it.”

“I haven’t abide to shit that your boss has to say and if you come into my club uninvited again, I’ll make sure that your boss comes to collect you. Just like your daddy usually does.”

The man shoved Eames and Arthur stood up, his hand at Eames’ back but Mal grabbed him by his elbow, pulling him back down as Dom walked around them, covering Arthur’s view of them. He could only look up and see Eames glaring at the man, that cocky, knowing grin on his face though his hands were clenched.

“Gentlemen, let me show you the way out.”

He gestured towards the back of the kitchen, Dom and Robert not allowing them leave in any other way - so the six of them headed towards the back. Arthur looked at Mal as he asked,

“What was that?”

“Just...some goons. It’s best not to ask questions.”

“Mal...what’s going on? Tell me.”

Mal looked frightened and nervous and she glanced towards the door before answering him.

“It’s business. Rivals they’ve had for some time.”

It didn’t settle right in Arthur’s stomach and he felt worried. He stood up again, walking towards the kitchen, pushing past the double swinging doors and walking past the staff towards the back where deliveries were brought in. On the back docks where trucks usually pulled up for deliveries, it was dimmer to the sides since the main light was on the truck ramps and doors. It took Arthur a moment to focus though he heard the grunts and groans of someone being struck repeatedly. 

When Arthur could see, the first thing he saw was someone  lying  face down on the ground, his fear settled when he saw it wasn’t Eames. Beyond that, he saw Dom, Robert and Eames standing around two of the men who had come in before, but their faces were different now, beaten to pulps. On Eames’ hand was a set of bloody brass knuckles and Robert saw Arthur first. He gestured to Eames and Eames tucked his bloody hand behind him as he brought up free hand to sweep his mussed hair back in place.

“Arthur darling, go back inside.”

Arthur was frozen, unsure of what he was witnessing, afraid for himself. It was as if he was looking at a different group of men, not his friends, not his lover. 

“Arthur! Go back inside!”

His command echoed throughout the docks and Arthur finally broke from his trance and went back inside.

 


	17. Chapter 17

        Arthur returned to the table, quiet and scared. Mal looked at him, concerned and worried and she took his hand.

“Arthur?”

He shook his head and picked up his champagne flute, drinking it down. In a matter of moments, everyone else returned to the table. They all behaved as if nothing was happening, Dom with a smile, his arm around Mal’s shoulder, Robert polite and as graceful as ever and Eames...Eames’ hands now clean, his hair back in place as if nothing was wrong. Arthur looked at him as if he didn’t know him anymore. Eames leaned over and kissed his cheek and Arthur said nothing.

The rest of the night was a blur - no one forced Arthur to talk, nor did they wonder why. By the end of the night, in the back of the car, Eames still put his arm around him and kissed his hair, moving down to his temple and to his cheek.

“Kitten. You’ve been quiet all night. What did I do now that has you so upset with me.”

Arthur felt shock - absolute shock as he pulled away and looked at him, narrowing his eyes at him.

“How could you ask me that? Like I didn’t see you beating the shit out of someone?”

“Darling, you misunderstood the situation. These weren’t businessmen like Robert or Saito’s friends. These are thugs and we have to defend ourselves. We can’t call the police, it would be damaging to the club’s reputation.”

Arthur wanted to believe him but he still couldn’t. He let his arm drop down slightly.

“But you said you would have a meeting with Browning.”

“Browning is the man who’s trying to cause trouble. He’s a shady businessman and I won’t associate with him. So we clash now and then.”

“Really?”

Eames nodded.

Arthur had never known Eames to be violent, so it made sense. More importantly, he wanted it to be true. He moved closer to Eames again, feeling him put his arm around him, his free hand stroking his hair.

 

+

 

     He tried not to think of the implications of Eames’ actions at the club. 

He loved Eames. Eames - despite his behavior and attitude towards Arthur, was very good to him. He had given him a job when he first moved to Paris, he connected him to people who helped make him a famous artist, he had his first show in the city because of him and now the world was clamoring for him to put on a second show. People were practically throwing money at him for his commissions and he couldn’t keep any in his flat for longer than a few days before it was sold. 

It was all because of Eames and his connections. And his friends; Dom was also influential in helping him start his life in Paris and Mal had been nothing but welcoming and kind to him, treating him like a lifelong friend. Robert was also great to him, connecting him to more people who desired his work. Because Eames had taken him into the fold. 

He would not change his mind or his views over a situation that he was unclear on. 

Instead, Arthur turned his focus on setting up another show with Saito. When he was able to, he took the trip to Saito’s gallery in downtown Paris and spoke with him about setting up another show. 

“It’s been only about a year since your first show.”

“Eames told me that because of the success of the first one, that more people would be interested in this one. I think close to a year should be enough time.”

“Well, given the time it would take for you to finish painting enough work for the show and the amount of months it would take to properly set up and promote, it would be about a year.”

Arthur nodded.

        When Eames returned to Arthur’s flat that evening, Arthur was in his studio, working. Eames leaned against the doorway, watching him for a moment as music played from a worn and paint splattered radio.

“Are you busy?”

Arthur turned and looked over his shoulder, smiling a little as he set his brush down.

“No, I just finished.”

He stood up and stepped back, looking at his work. Eames stepped further in as he stood by his side. It was an evening scene from a view he knew well - Arthur’s bed. There was a shadowed figure near the window, looking out into Paris’ view, the Eiffel Tower in the distance. 

“That looks familiar.”

“It felt intimate without giving anything away.”

Eames nodded.

“I like it.”

“Thank you.”

After he cleaned up and went to start dinner, he spoke to Eames about a second show.

“Saito said so close to a year would be cutting it close but my work is too desirable to not pass up.”

“He’s right. You can only privately sell for so long.”

Arthur nodded as he cut some vegetables. 

“Would the press come to this one?”

He looked over his shoulder and looked at Eames who had settled at the small round kitchen table and looked up from his phone.

“Yeah, they would.”

“That’s good right?”

“Of course it is, baby.”

Arthur smiled and went back to cooking. He heard Eames getting up and walk over to him, his arms suddenly around his waist and Eames kissed the back of his neck. 

“You’re going to have more work to do soon. When am I going to find a moment with you now?”

Arthur smiled.

“Just like before. We’ll sleep in the mornings, in the afternoon and early evenings we’ll both work and at night, we’ll be at the club. Unless you piss me off and then you’ll go alone.”

Eames laughed as he held Arthur tighter and kissed him more.

“You’re right.”

 

+

 

          Over the next few months, just as it started getting cold, Arthur’s second show was ready. It was the invitation everyone had been clamoring for - more people expected meant a much bigger space and Arthur was grateful he was able to fill it considering how hard he had been working on everything. 

The press had been invited to attend this time too, a crowd of them lined up like a celebrity event, only a few of them being allowed in to not bother the more affluent guests. 

Things were different this time for Arthur however, because the moment he stepped in, Eames was gone. When he went looking for him, he only found Mal in a faint lavender gown, her hair styled to gather on one side of her head and her Harry Winston diamond necklace. She smiled and took Arthur’s arm so they could walk together.

“Have you seen Eames?”

“Oh, he’s around with Dom somewhere.”

Arthur tried not to feel disappointed, since at his last show he expressed his loss at Eames’ absence only to have it happen again. Mal held his arm as she tried to cheer him up, picking up a flute of champagne for him before getting one for herself.

“Darling, your show is going so well, you shouldn’t be so unhappy.”

“I just thought Eames would stay with me.”

“He’s a busy man. Dom is too.”

He tried to understand and though it made sense, he was still sad.

He met more clients, more people interested in his work. He sold every painting and did an interview with a reporter as he had his picture taken, alone and then with Mal 

         Despite the success, he felt let down and Mal tried her best to cheer him up though nothing seemed to help. Eames had been absent all night though he was the one that took Arthur there. When the show was over and he spoke with Saito, Arthur escorted Mal outside. There were still people waiting, the press snapping last moment photos and while they waited for Mal’s car, he looked at her and said,

“How are you not upset that Dom’s not here?”

She shrugged and smiled sadly at him.

“Sometimes, he needs to work and I can’t fault him for that.”

“I can. Eames promised me he would be here. He left almost as soon as we got here.”

“I’m sure he has a reason.”

“It better be a damn good one.”

When Mal’s car pulled up, the driver got out and opened the door for her and she gathered her skirts, turning to kiss Arthur’s cheek.

“Don’t be too cross with him, sweetheart. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

He nodded and Mal got in her car. After the door closed and the car pulled away, Arthur took a cab home.

He couldn’t enjoy a moment of the celebration thrown in his honor, of the money he made, of the success of his show and he was angry at Eames for ruining it all. He got to his flat and changed his clothes, dropping his suit on the chase in his bedroom. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen and sat at the table for a while, looking at his phone seeing not a single missed call or text. When he heard the door opening, he stood up and walked out to see Eames coming in.

“Arthur darling, I can explain.”

Arthur wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout at him and scream at him for ruining his night, he wanted to insult him and call him names and kick him out and make sure he knew of his disappointment. But much to his shock, he stood there and felt tears gathering in his eyes, eventually spilling down his cheeks. It threw Eames off completely as he closed the door and went over to him, cupping his face.

“Oh, Arthur. Arthur, I’m so sorry.”

“You left me. You said you would be there and you just left.”

“I had to but I didn’t think….you know what, it doesn’t matter you’re right, I fucked up. I shouldn’t have left.”

He kissed his cheek, sweeping away the tears as he mumbled softly to him, telling him he was sorry again and again. Arthur moved, wiping at his face as he pushed Eames away from him as he headed to his room. He heard Eames following him and he took his hand.

“Arthur...please.”

“You have never hurt me this much.”

“I’ll make it up to you. I swear I will.”

“How?”

“I’ll think of a way.”

Arthur moved his hand and got into bed without another word, exhausted. He heard Eames undress and slowly get into bed with him, spooning him, kissing Arthur’s shoulder as he mumbled another apology.

Arthur fell asleep without another word.

 


	18. Chapter 18

         In the afternoon, Arthur woke up feeling exhausted still despite the hours of sleep he got. He heard Eames talking somewhere in his flat and when he sat up, everything was silent. Eames came back in then, carrying a tray of breakfast and the newspaper under his arm. Arthur looked at him and watched him bring the tray over to him, settling it over his lap.

“You didn’t make this.”

Eames smiled a bit and sat beside him.

“Of course not, my love. I ordered it. And I got the paper.”

He opened it and turned to the art and entertainment section, looking for something and when he found it, he folded over the paper and began to read. 

“It says your show was a wonderful success. That your art is new and breathtaking, art lovers dying to purchase any of your pieces. You have the amazing realism of the old world masters with modern, romantic touches.”

He sounded proud and when he showed Arthur the picture of him and Mal, Arthur looked down, returning to his food. Eames sighed, setting down the paper.

“Arthur, I am very sorry I missed your show. It was not my intention to be gone for so long. But time got away from me and I really regret it. I know I don’t deserve it, but I want a chance to make it up to you.”

Arthur looked at him and saw the regret in Eames’ eyes. He didn’t want to keep being upset and Eames did deserve a chance to make it up to him. So he nodded, placing his coffee mug down on the tray.

“Ok. You can make it up to me.”

Eames sighed and leaned forward, kissing him, making Arthur smile a little. 

“I will make it up to you.”

Arthur nodded and ate his breakfast.

 

+

 

      Because Arthur was so upset the previous night, Mal called him that afternoon while he worked and asked him out to lunch. Arthur agreed to it and after washing off and changing, he met Mal outside, her car ready to pick him up. She kissed his cheek and he was surprised to see her dressed so casually - jeans with a blue and white striped off the shoulder shirt with wedge shoes, her hair in a simple pony tail.

“I’ve never seen you so casual.”

“Or I you.”

She smiled and said,

“So. What did Eames say? Was the row terrible?”

Arthur sighed and felt a little embarrassed and looked down.

“There was no row. He came to my flat afterwards and he started to explain himself and I...cried.”

“Aww! Arthur!”

Arthur blushed.

“I don’t know what happened. I wanted to be angry at him but I started to cry. But I guess he wasn’t ready for that because he felt awful and he apologized to me again and again. He promised he’d make it up to me.”

“Take him up on it! Make him take you to Greece for holiday. Or have him buy you a car.”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“I’m not his wife, Mal.”

“Either way, make him pay. Shedding tears is almost as bad as shedding blood.”

“I bet Dom pays through the nose when he messes up.”

Mal only laughed.

      Eames remained on his best behavior for some days after the fact, treating Arthur to dinner, having flowers sent to his flat, getting his interview and photo from his show professionally framed so Arthur was able to hang it in his studio. 

While it wasn’t a holiday in Greece or a car, the fact that Eames was trying to make it up to Arthur subtly was nice. 

After a while, Arthur pulled Eames close to him and kissed him - a few days of absent affection had succeeded in making Arthur’s heart grown fonder and he wanted Eames at that moment. When Eames broke for air, he sighed deeply and said,

“Arthur…”

“If you tell me we have to be somewhere I’m going to be very upset with you.”

“Never, darling. I was going to say I missed you.”

“Me too.”

They made their way to Arthur’s bedroom and undressed, their clothes piled haphazardly on the floor and once on the bed, Eames began spreading Arthur open and while his fingers were busy, Eames’ mouth was busy on Arthur’s collarbones, his stubble leaving faint marks on his skin. When he sunk in, Arthur couldn’t breathe and he gasped for air and panted so hard that Eames had to remind him that he was okay.

“I got you...breathe for me, kitten.”

Arthur never thought he’d be so relieved at being called kitten. 

They fucked slow and deep and there were moments that Arthur felt faint. He could look into Eames’ eyes and feel so scared at the love and possession reflected back at him because Eames loved him, thoroughly and completely and Arthur loved him too. He couldn’t believe how much he loved him, the ache in his chest and the fact that he felt disappointed enough to cry when he felt let down by Eames was enough for Arthur to know just how much he loved him.

When they were done, Arthur struggled to breathe, feeling Eames kiss his throat panting, whispering to him, 

“I love you.”

Arthur sighed softly, turning to meet Eames’ face.

“I love you too.”

“You’ll be the end of me yet, kitty.”

Arthur only giggled.

 

+

 

       They eventually made it to the club, albeit later than usual. The high priority table welcomed them as always, the first round of drinks already consumed. 

Mal was already on stage when they came in and when they sat down, Dom poured them drinks.

“You guys are late!”

“Had something to take care of, mate.” Said Eames as he picked up the ashtray from the center and lit his cigarette.

When Mal was done, she joined them, kissing both of them on their cheeks, happy to see them. They had dinner and continued to drink, Mal eventually leaning over to Arthur while Eames was speaking to everyone and she whispered,

“Did you and Eames make up?”

Arthur nodded and she nudged him before asking him what he got.

“Nothing, I don’t need anything.”

She scoffed and waved him off and Arthur laughed. When they returned to the conversation, Eames was refreshing everyone’s flute as he said,

“I want to make an announcement to my closest friends here and of course, to Arthur.”

Arthur looked at Mal and she looked just as confused as he was. Eames didn’t stand, just turned to Arthur who sat beside him as always and went into his inner coat pocket. He withdrew a small velvet box and opened it, showing it to Arthur as Robert smirked a bit, Dom smiled and Mal’s hands came to her mouth. 

“Marry me, Arthur.”

Arthur looked at the simple, plain band that had small diamonds embedded  around  it. He then looked at Eames and said,

“You can’t even ask me that.”

The corner of Eames’ mouth quirked up, knowing what Arthur was referring to so he took Arthur’s hand and asked him properly.

“Will you marry me, Arthur?”

Arthur smiled and nodded.

“Yes.”

The table applauded and Eames slid the ring on his finger and when Arthur kissed him, holding him tightly, Eames whispered to him,

“I told you I’d make it up to you.”

Arthur just kept smiling, holding onto Eames tightly. 

       The celebration was short lived when there was a commotion going on the front of the club, gradually making its way towards the back. Arthur feared it was Browning’s men again, Dom and Robert standing up as soon as Eames did but much to everyone’s shock it wasn’t Browning. It was the police. The man in front held up his badge as the music cut and people began spreading out.

“William Eames, Dominic Cobb, Robert Fischer! You’re all under arrest!”

Arthur stood up taking Eames’ arm as he said,

“This has to be some kind of mistake! Eames, tell them!”

But Eames said nothing and there was that look on his face again - the same look Arthur had seen that night when he saw Eames’ bloody hand and the three of them were surrounding the beaten bodies of Browning’s men. There was no mistake, Eames was being arrested and so were Dom and Robert. Mal began to cry though none of them looked alarmed or concerned, none of them put up resistance as they were being handcuffed and slowly led outside.

 


	19. Chapter 19

         The story broke immediately.

At the Paris famous nightclub The Darkest Night, the club owner William Eames, the general manager Dominic Cobb and their mutual friend Robert Fischer, son of the underground criminal gang lord Maurice Fischer - were all arrested. 

The charges included protection racket, hijacking, armed robbery, arson, assault and battery. money laundering and murder charges. The police had been building up evidence for years and only recently due to eyewitnesses, they were all being arrested.

Though they all claimed innocence, Robert Fischer was the first to be released. His involvement was circumstantial at best and there were no formal charges brought to him. Cobb and Eames however had more built up against them though they were able to post bail once their lawyers came to their defense.

Arthur was in Eames’ car when he came to pick him up after he posted bail. He said nothing until they got back to his flat.

“You lied to me.”

Eames sat down on the sofa, still wearing his ruined and rumpled suit from the night he was arrested. He sighed and looked up at Arthur, his eyes tired, stubble growing across his face. 

“I don’t-”

“No, you will talk to me about this. Right now. You asked me to marry you when I knew nothing about you. You’ve been lying to me about what you do, about who you are.”

“I never lied. I didn’t tell you and you didn’t ask me.”

“Don’t pull that shit on me, Eames! You lied to me!”

Eames stood up, throwing his coat aside. He approached Arthur slowly and for a moment, Arthur was afraid but he stood his ground. 

“I didn’t tell you because it was better for you not to know.”

“How was it better for me not to know? Does Mal know what you do?”

“Yes.”

Arthur felt thrown. He sat on the floor, just because he couldn’t make it anywhere else. Eames followed him, sitting in front of him and took Arthur’s hand.

“Kitten...I couldn’t tell you. And then I thought if you did know...you would have left. I wanted everything to go well for you...and wanted to help you make your dream happen.”

“Oh God...your connections…”

“They were clean. Saito doesn’t have anything to do with my business. Owning that club gave me connections to everyone, clean and underground.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t see anything until now...I should have known. I should have known.”

He kept shaking his head as if angry with himself, confused and frustrated. Eames let him for a few minutes, still holding his hand. When Arthur stopped talking, Eames helped him up and set him on the sofa. He went to get some water and returned, giving him the bottle before sitting beside him. He smoothed Arthur’s hair away from his face, cupping his cheek.

“Arthur darling. What I do doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I feel like I don’t know you.”

“You do know me. This is just business but that has nothing to do with how I feel for you.”

He sat himself closer to Arthur.

“I want to marry you. I want to give you everything I can. You made your dream come true, that was all you. All I did was point you in the right direction.”

“It doesn’t matter! I’m finding out that you’re a criminal! A huge underworld crime figure that’s going to jail! What do you want me to do? You want me to sit here and wait for you while you rot in prison? You want me to be like Mal, your good little wife that’s willing to overlook everything you do because you buy me nice things?”

Eames moved his hands back and looked at Arthur for a moment before he looked down at his hands.

“So what are you saying? You don’t love me now because of this?”

Arthur didn’t say anything and Eames stood up suddenly. Arthur watched him and when he turned to face him, Arthur said,

“I do love you.”

Eames sighed, looking relieved. Arthur suddenly didn’t want to talk about it anymore and he stood up as well, taking Eames’ hand.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Eames nodded and followed Arthur to bed.

 

+

 

       Eames and Dom were eventually taken to court. They had the best defense money could buy them, so they both convinced their significant others not to worry.

The first day of their trial, Mal and Arthur went to court with them to lend support and Arthur didn’t expect a circus but received one nonetheless. He met Mal in front of the judicial building and saw her looking beautiful yet serious in a black dress, heels and wrist length gloves. She had her hair tied back and she wore a wide brim hat and sunglasses. She kissed his cheek and took his arm as they went inside, ignoring the cameras going off around them. Arthur brought his hand up to shield his face though he knew it wouldn’t do much.

The trial itself was difficult for the investigation that had been going on against Eames and Dom. All of the employees at The Darkest Night were questioned but none provided anything incriminating - in fact it was all the opposite. They all stated that Eames and Cobb were fair and kind employers and had never seen anything unseemly. It was assumed that they were lying or were truly ignorant. 

Over the course of the trial, most of the charges were difficult to pin but it was the murder charges that were the hardest to dismiss. There had been multiple witnesses only now, two were able to testify and their stories did not collaborate. 

Arthur was worried in the beginning, his hand constantly fiddling with the ring on his finger. But when things began to turn, he stopped fidgeting and he began to hope for the best.

When the defense came to make its case for Eames and Dom, it shredded the evidence that the investigation brought up as circumstantial, pointed out the failing collaborating stories of the only two witnesses that had been brought up and showed the glowing testimony of every employee at the club. Nothing that the investigation brought was solid and Eames and Dom’s lawyers quickly moved for an acquittal.  

        Arthur realized throughout the course of the trial, that he was not mentioned. Mal was only brought up once, in passing since she and Dom recently got married. He wondered how Eames had managed to keep his name out of the press, out of the investigation. Now and then, Eames would turn and look at him and Arthur would smile. The only time he was mentioned was in the press since he was seen going to the trial - but then so were many other of Eames and Dom’s associates, including Saito. 

At the end, the only sentence that was handed down was no less than three years. 

Considering all that they had been charged with, three years seemed like nothing but when Arthur thought about it, it felt like a lifetime. Mal cried anyway, gracefully, quietly, tears running down her cheeks as she sniffled. Arthur took her hand in comfort and they both knew they were going to depend on each other over the next year.

When Dom and Eames stood up, Mal called out to Dom, leaning over to kiss him. Arthur wanted to do the same but Eames shook his head. Kissing him would imply their relationship and Arthur would undo everything that Eames had done to keep him out of his problems. Though it pained him, Arthur stayed still and he and Mal watched them be taken away.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

 

_ Three Years Later _

 

Arthur did play the waiting wife. As much as he hated to admit it, he did.

After Eames was arrested, his assistant gave Arthur a few of Eames’ personal belongings. Most of it was paperwork, from the club and other properties that Arthur looked over briefly before storing away. At the bottom of the box Arthur dug through, he found a small metal locked box. The key was on the ring that the assistant had given him and when he opened it, he realized he had been handed all of the incriminating evidence against Eames. There were keys tagged with numbers that would open safety deposit boxes in banks all around Paris along with proof of drug runs, money laundering and every other charge that couldn’t be proven in court. 

Arthur locked up everything and put it away in the back of his closet for  safekeeping  until Eames returned home.

He and Mal spent the following three years supporting each other and still keeping the flow of the club going. Control of it was handed over to Fischer while Mal assumed Dom’s responsibilities and Arthur helped where and when he could. He continued with his career, painting and setting up two shows a year, once in the autumn, the other in the spring. He built his own fortune, his own reputation and moved from the apartment Eames bought him, into something bigger - for the both of them. 

He couldn’t visit Eames, so he wrote to him, often and sent the letters with Mal. 

The letters were often long and drawn out, Arthur just documenting his days. Now and then, he would punctuate the letters in between with how much he loved him, how much he missed him, how he counted down the days until his release.

 

+

 

         When the day of Eames’ official release date came, Arthur went alone since Dom had been released a few days prior. Arthur felt nervous, his stomach tense and unsettled until he saw Eames, walking towards him still in prison issued clothing. He had put on some mass, his shoulders broader, arms thicker but he still had that cocky swagger - like he owned the place. Arthur smiled, leaning against the car as the driver waited inside. When Eames was close enough, he smiled at him and Arthur opened the door for him and they both got in. 

Once the door closed, Eames turned and kissed him, pressing him against the seat, Arthur kissing him back, having missed him so much and regretting not having one more kiss before Eames was sent away. 

“I missed you.”

“Me too. Every second.”

Arthur smiled in between their kisses and when they broke away, Arthur just wanted to hold onto him, feel Eames’ arms around him, smell his skin and feeling his hands against him. 

“You got bigger.”

“I did. I had nothing else to do.”

Arthur couldn’t stop holding him, touching him, kissing him - not until they got to the new flat. When they pulled up, Eames saw the new building and looked at Arthur.

“What’s this?”

“I moved. I was tired of living by myself in the old place. So...I got us one.”

Eames smiled and got out of the car, following Arthur inside their new home.

Everything Eames had once owned, whatever wasn’t ransacked by the police was brought over by his assistant - all his clothing, his personal artifacts, things of that nature. Arthur kept it all safe for him and made it seem as if Eames had lived there with him for the entire year. 

“Welcome home.”

Arthur smiled as he watched a bit of emotion wash over Eames’ face. He then turned to him and kissed him softly, sweetly.

“Thank you for this.”

“I was just practicing for our marriage.”

Eames just kissed him again.


End file.
